Project ArchAngels
by Goddess Urd1
Summary: (CHAPTER 13 COMPLETE! read and review) ArchAngels. Angels Of Legend. Blessed with awesome gifts and talents, but dangers unimaginable. Can a newbie Deus control her wild Angel, or will the Angel control her?
1. Birth of An ArchAngel

_**Disclaimer:  
Inspired By Chobits  
Created By Clamp  
Written by Me!  
  
**_

My very first fic! Well, welcome reviewers. This fic was , obviously, inspired by Chobits, another CLAMP anime. But there IS originality in here... I think. Just enjoy it and review, okay?  
  
Chapter 1: Birth of an ArchAngel  
  
Sun had long set in Tokyo, and the sky was a dark mirage of blues, violets, and oranges. Sayoko groaned sleepily atop her textbooks, and stretched out her arms.   
  
_"Homework never took this long back home,"_ she thought, fondly recalling the memories.  
  
"Home" was Russia, France, England.... "Home" was Canada, America, Brazil... "Home" was never a fixed place for Sayoko. For as long as she could remember, Sayoko had traveled across the globe with her father, whose jobs as both Assistant Director of the Angel Production Department and head of the Promoting Committee of Angelic Layer International made it nearly impossible for him to settle down. Fortunately, Sayoko's mother was also partner, so the family jumped from country to country without becoming separated. And though Sayoko's mother died when she was an infant, life with her father was still enjoyable ... until Michiru came along. Afraid that Sayoko lacked a normal childhood, Hoshiru moved back to his old homeland of Japan, and left his daughter in her Stepmother's care. Though Hoshiru visited frequently, life for Sayoko never seemed the same.   
  
Sayoko turned her attention to the laptop on her desk. The laptop was connected to an electronic device that encompassed the floating doll that was inside her Angel egg in a cylindrical forcefield.   
  
"My very own Angel," Sayoko mused, excited. "I wonder how it will turn out?"   
  
**WELCOME TO ANGELIC LAYER**, the screen read. **PLEASE FILL OUT THE DESIRED SPECIFICATIONS OF YOUR ANGEL. **  
  
"Hmm ... what should you look like? Maybe you should look like me? Or mama? Maybe even Michiru?" A frown creased her brow. She shook her head, hard. "No," she stated almost reprimandingly at herself. "Papa made you just for me. You're unique, so you should look unique."   
  
Flipping on the TV for inspiration, Sayoko found an Angelic Layer tournament playing. The young girl was quickly enchanted by the Angels' grace and speed. Their movements were fluidic and beautiful, every step elegant perfection. Though each Angel that battled was special in its own way, there was one common factor...  
  
"The're all girls," Sayoko commented. She swiveled her chair to the unfinished Angel. "Maybe that's how you'll be different. You'll be a boy."   
  
She typed in MALE in the gender slot. Now she had to designate its body type, hair and eye color, specialties, attacks, and other items. Sayoko gazed back at the doll, her former happiness shadowed with deep longing.  
  
"I want you to be everything I'm not," She said, her tone serious. "I want you to be athletic and strong. I want you to be pretty and outgoing. I want you to be swift, and fight well, and ... have perfect vision." She smirked as she adjusted her glasses.   
  
"Demo ... you should also be warm and gentle. You should be intelligent and poetic and enjoy classical music and dance and...oh, what am I talking about. Angels can't dance, can they?" She laughed at her own imagination. "It's like I'm describing what I want in a boyfriend, not an Angel!"   
  
()*()*()  
  
And it was done. All the Angel's physical attributes were tailored to her wishes. Sayoko clicked the last response and pressed enter. Though she was fairly new to Angelic Layer and did not know what to expect, Sayoko knew that what happened was not normal.   
  
Shrieking noise. Flickering lights. The laptop had gone utterly berserk as a flood of letters and numbers scrolled over the screen. Sayoko tried to touch ESC, but hot sparks shot out between the keyboard keys. The outlet where the laptop was plugged in exploded with electricity, and a brief flame erupted from the wires. Even the lights on the ceiling were faltering. In a matter of seconds, her entire room was a madhouse of fire, electricity, and splitting noise. A frightened Sayoko fled to the door, but it was locked shut. She glanced at the thick smoke consuming her desk, and prayed for it all to end.   
  
Then came darkness.   
  
Sayoko opened her watery eyes. The noise suddenly halted, fire and sparks disappeared. The room was in complete darkness, except for one thing. Through the window, a beam of silver moonlight was shinning on a small object. It had the built of a young man with ruffled short hair radiating like the sun. Silver transparent wings were attached to his back. Though illuminated by the moonlight, he was glowing with his own aura, and the forcefield once surrounding him had twisted into a golden halo, now crowning his head.  
  
Sayoko was frozen. Fear paralyzed any movement. Her brown eyes were fixed on the floating Angel above her desk.   
  
"What ... what are you?" she breathed.  
  
The silver wings fluttered and withered, and the halo vanished. The Angel opened his eyes, gorgeous light emeralds that sparkled with life. Their eyes met, the Angel's and Sayoko's, and something inside her sparked.   
  
"You.. you are my Angel, aren't you?" her voice said trembling.   
  
The Angel's lips warmed into a smile, and for a moment his gentle calmness soothed her fears. But his eyes unexpectedly slammed shut, and the Angel fainted to the floor.   
  
The lights snapped on. The room returned to normal. Sayoko ran to her new creation and held it in her shaking hands, and questioned herself if what she just saw was actually real.   
  
The symbols streaming across the laptop screen disappeared without her noticing, and was replaced with a single phrase.   
  
**

ACTIVATION COMPLETE.

**


	2. Apollo's descent

**_CHAPTER 2:   
Apollo's Descent_**  
-----------------------

  
  
DING DONG, the school bell rang musically. The morning chime signaled the beginning of a new day. DING DONG.  
  
A smiling Sayoko breezed into the classroom. With a joyful hum, she strolled down the rows of desks and sat next to a girl with dark mahogany hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"You seem happy today..." the hazel-eyed girl mused as Sayoko slid into her seat. Sayoko glanced at her with sparkling eyes.  
  
"You will not believe what happened yesterday," Sayoko said, she could hardly contain her excitement. She leaned over and whispered secretly, "I made my first Angel! You should see him, Akiko. He's gorgeous!!"  
  
Yamamoto Akiko was one of the rare friends Omura Sayoko made in Japan. Akiko had long, rich hair that swept down below her waist, and eyes that were deep and vivid. Outspoken, popular, and athletic, Akiko was the complete opposite of shy Sayoko, but the two found each other's differences intriguing. Though Sayoko was jealous of Akiko's luxuriant beauty, and Akiko of Sayoko's wealth and intelligence, the pair had built a solid friendship that seemed impossible to break.  
  
"Angel? You mean an Angelic Layer Angel?" Akiko queried. "Sayoko-chan, I didn't know you were into this stuff."  
  
From her bag, Sayoko plucked out a blond doll and thrust it into Akiko's face. "Isn't he beautiful? I made him just last night. He's so adorable! My very own Angel! Can you believe it!" Sayoko continued to gush out her words as Akiko peered at the Angel closely. It's skin was soft and smooth, hair ruffled, body lean and muscled. But there was some inexplicable thing that set this Angel apart, but she didn't know what. _There's something different about this one.._ Akiko thought.  
  
Sayoko finally went silent, noticing her friend's puzzling behavior. "What's wrong? You don't like him?"  
  
"It's not that," Akiko murmured, clearly perplexed. "But...this Angel IS a boy, right?"  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
Akiko fingered the pink flower-patterned dress the Angel wore. With a blush, she asked, "Then why is he wearing a dress?"  
  
Sayoko's eyes popped alarmingly. Waving her frantic hands, she explained hurriedly, "It's not what you think! It's just that I had no clothes to put on him, so I had to borrow some from my old dolls. Don't think that I'm a pervert or anything!"  
  
The long-haired girl laughed, then returned to her close inspection. She examined every inch of the Angel's body. "Hmm... a lightweight...," she stated thoughtfully. "His joints are flexible so he must have a speed ability ... his body looks prepared for hand-to-hand combat."  
  
Sayoko was impressed. "You know Angelic Layer?"  
  
Akiko gave a cheeky grin. "Oh yeah. I won 5th place in the National Tournament last year." Her smile wavered slightly. Her eyes averted to her lap. "But this year I'll do better."  
  
Sayoko clapped, overjoyed. "Thank god. You're just the person I need to teach me this game. I know nothing about it. Could you PLEASE teach me everything you know about Angelic Layer?"  
  
"Oh, sure," Akiko nodded just as the teacher entered the room. She edged closer to Sayoko. "We'll talk about this later, okay?"  
  
()*()*()  
  
Atop a branch of a leafy cheery tree, a man cloaked in black was spying on the two girls through the window. The headset secured to his face allowed him to hear every word of their conversation. He looked over his shoulder, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, it's him alright," the black-clad man said to his comrade, a woman also clothed in ebony garb. They were both hiding in the tree's thick foliage, and had kept a close observation of their target since its activation.  
  
"It seems those scientists have resurrected our good friend from the dead." He twisted his heels and faced his partner. "Just when you thought our work was done."  
  
She shot him an angry look. "How could you be so calm? Do you have any idea what that thing could do? You've seen what it did before. It will--"  
  
Her colleague stepped over a blocking branch and silenced her with a gentle touch of the finger. "There's no need to fret, Raven, dear," he soothed, gliding his fingers over he cheeks. He slid his arms around her waist and held her close. "His program hasn't fully rebooted. We still have time."  
  
"You better be right Daemon," Raven hissed as she glared back at the two girls. She snatched her own vizier, exposing sharp black eyes. "We stopped it once. We can stop it again. This time, I'll make sure I destroy it. It"--- she flashed deadly eyes at Sayoko -- "and its new Deus."  
  
--------------------  
  
Pifle Princess was a mecca for Angelic Layer fanatics. The gigantic store was a mall in itself, selling Angelic merchandise from Angel clothes to Angel furniture. Sayoko and Akiko were taking an escalator to the playing arenas on the third floor. Normally, any after school activities was unacceptable by Michiru, but with her more lenient father home, Sayoko felt no need to hurry home.  
  
Sayoko shook her braided pigtails in amazement. She was entranced with the flashy attractions of the mall. The large monitors that played battle clips, the stores that showcased their newest toys and gadgets... all were spectacular. She could barely pay attention to Akiko's conversation.   
  
"So, what are you going to name it?" Akiko asked as they rose to the third floor.  
  
"Oh. I was thinking of naming him Apollo."  
  
"Apollo?" Akiko's eyebrows raised at the foreign name  
  
. "Yeah, Apollo. You know, the Greek god of sunlight, music, and poetry? I wanted his name to be unique, and I think it fits him."  
  
They arrived at the Pifle Princess' Playing Plaza, where Deuses practiced their moves and registered for the Regional tournaments. The arena was crammed with scurrying trainees, and nearly all the Layers were taken, except for the center one.  
  
"Sayoko, go get that one over there. I'll sign up at the counter. Once I sign, we can start practicing." Akiko proceeded to the sign-up desk. "And hurry before anyone else gets it."  
  
The brown-haired girl maneuvered through the throng of people, pushing and squeezing the bodies around, and finally reached the empty table. But on the other side, someone else was pulling out the extra seat. It was an older girl, around 17, with black hair and cold aqua eyes. She sat down with a proprietary air, her two friends standing behind her, and scowled at Sayoko menacingly. "Get out."  
  
Sayoko was taken back by her bluntness. "What?"  
  
"Get out." The older girl slipped on a headset lying on the table. "This is my Layer. Newbies like you don't belong here."  
  
Sayoko's fragile frame quivered. She had always been easy prey for bullies like her. Under the girl's piercing glare, Sayoko felt herself melt in fear. But just as she stood up, two restraining hands grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Stay, Sayoko," Akiko ordered as she shoved her back down. "We have every right to be here. It is they who need to go." With the same steely tone, Akiko fixed her sharp eyes at the bully. "Up to your same tricks again, Suzumu?"  
  
Suzumu grinned coldly. "Well, well. It's little Miss High and Mighty Akiko."  
  
"You two know each other?" asked a bewildered Sayoko. Akiko nodded. "Hai. She was one of my opponents in the National Tournament. But she was eliminated because of cheating." Akiko smirked mockingly. "How did that feel, Suzumu-CHAN? Aren't you still suspended from participating in this year's tournament? Or are you going to slither your way back in like the snake you are?"  
  
SLAM! Suzumu pounded her fist on the Layer's surface. Enraged blue eyes bore into Akiko. "Kisama!" she shouted with fiery rage. "If you want this damn Layer so bad, then fight for it."  
  
"Fine. Ready when you are."  
  
"No, not you." Suzumu jabbed a finger at Sayoko. "I want her to fight me. Since you have so much confidence in her, let her fight."  
  
Before Sayoko could object, Akiko responded with little hesitation, "Of course she will fight. She can easily beat a poor excuse of a Deus like you."  
  
"But ... but..." Sayoko implored, but her cries feel on deaf ears. Akiko fastened the headset over Sayoko's eyes.  
  
"Relax. She's nothing to worry about. Besides, you have an advanced Angel, ne? Don't you want to see what he can do?"  
  
Sayoko sighed deeply, a sweatdrop emerging for her brow._ How am I going to get out of this one?_   
  
Suzumu retrieved a purple-haired, pink-eyed Angel donning a cat suit from her bag. She clicked the Angel wings at the headset's sides, stood up, and closed her eyes. Around the Layer a forcefield materialized, initiating the match.  
  
"Entry Angel!" One of Suzumu's friends, acting as referee, exclaimed. Sayoko turned to Akiko for advice.  
  
"Entry Phrases are what you say before a fight begins. All a phrase has to include is the Angel's names, but most people want to be creative."  
  
Suzumu's eyes snapped open. "Crush all opponents that stand in your way. Pulverize them, Cathleen!" The Angel was hurled into the Layer and broke through the forcefield. Hovering in the air, the immobile Cathleen suddenly came to life, her body glowing gold.  
  
"Angel, Fall-in!" cried Suzumu. Cathleen opened her eyes and twirled gracefully to the floor. Her two pink cat ears twitched confidently. Bells adorned her pink and black collar, boots, and leotard, and her tail was swaying almost seductively over her rear.  
  
"It's your turn," Akiko said. Sayoko frowned at the imminent battle.  
  
"Do Entry Phrases have to be so violent?" she asked. "Can't you just say 'Please do well and make friends?'"  
  
Suzumu pursed her lips impatiently. Cathleen did the same. "Will you hurry up? Or are you stalling for time?"  
  
Sayoko stood up, hesitant. She snapped the Angel wings in place. Looking down, she gazed at Apollo with worried eyes.  
  
_What should I do?_ She cried, cradling the Angel in her hands. _What if you get hurt? What if we lose? There's so much I don't know about Angelic Layer, and even more about you. The last thing I want to do is make you suffer._ She was in such a panic that she hardly noticed Apollo's face shift from emotionless to deep remorse. It was as if seeing his Deus in pain created hurtful feelings in himself.  
  
Sayoko raised the Angel in the air. _There's nothing I can do but fight. Forgive me, Apollo._  
  
A hush. Uneasy silence. Brown eyes slowly opened, full of purpose and determination.  
  
"With the glory of the gods, let your wings take flight! Win, Apollo!" The brown-haired girl threw her Angel into flight. As he came into contact with the transparent barrier, Sayoko saw a fleeting image of silver wings on Apollo's back, but the vision quickly disappeared. He floated motionless in the air.  
  
"Angel, Fall-in!" She cried. Apollo dove head long to the ground. Instead of slowing down and landing softly like Cathleen, the golden-haired Angel crashed with a clank and bounced a few times before stopping. He was not moving.  
  
Sayoko gasped, her confidence shaken. "What happened? Is he alright?"  
  
Suzumu laughed at her inexperience. "Baka. It is the Deus who controls the Angel's movements. It can't land by itself. It's your fault your Angel slammed so hard."  
  
Hands shaken by fear covered Sayoko's mouth. "My fault?" Her frightened eyes stared at Apollo helplessly. _I am the one causing Apollo so much pain?_   
  
Akiko grabbed Sayoko and shook her roughly. "This is not the time to feel sorry for yourself! If you care so much for him, then fight with him and win!"  
  
"Fight with him..." Sayoko lowered her eyes and whimpered, "But how?"  
  
"Picture and image of him standing up."  
  
Sayoko did as she was told. Apollo's body twitched and jolted, but he could not stand up.  
  
"Try harder!" Akiko commanded fiercely. "He won't move until you urge him to!"  
  
Sayoko tried again. The Angel's body lurched and struggled to stand. At last, Apollo scuttled to his feet. His legs were trembling, his whole frame quaked, but he was standing nonetheless.  
  
Suzumu was not impressed. She eyed Apollo from top to bottom, measuring him up. And then, to Sayoko's surprise, smiled. She tried to restrain herself, but suddenly exploded into loud chuckles that raked her body. Sayoko kept calm, but her laughter angered her. _What is so funny?_   
  
With teary eyes, Suzumu exclaimed, "You're telling me that I'm... fighting a .... transvestite!!!" She pointed to Apollo's flowery dress. "What is this? First, she can barely keep her Angel standing, and now he's a cross-dresser!?!"  
  
Sayoko flushed red. Apollo's face also blushed, but he looked more angry than embarrassed.  
  
Suzumu swiped a gleeful tear off her eye. "This is too funny. I'm going to have fun with you. Go, Cathleen!"  
  
Cathleen charged at the staggering Apollo. As the rushing Angel came closer, Sayoko pleaded, "Akiko! What should I do!"  
  
"Dodge it!"  
  
"How?!"  
  
"Picture him jumping!"  
  
Cathleen struck with a swift punch, but Apollo leapt over frog-like to the other side. She attacked again; Apollo darted the kick narrowly. With every blow, Sayoko's Angel ducked his escape. But soon his luck ran out, and Apollo was hit hard by a direct kick.  
  
"No!" Sayoko gasped as Apollo flopped helplessly to the ground. Suzumu smiled with pitiless eyes.  
  
"That is all you can do, newbie?" She scoffed. "I was hoping you'd at least give decent fight, but I guess not." Cathleen's shadow loomed over Apollo's fallen body. Sayoko shook her head in anguish, tears streaming down her face. "NO, APOLLO!"  
  
Little did Sayoko realize that her voice had triggered something deep within Apollo, something which reacted to the Deus's strong emotions. Sayoko's sadness, her frustration, her feeling of powerlessness ... all has generated in him a need to fight and survive. His emerald eyes lit up, blazing eyes that were ready to battle. For his Deus, Apollo would destroy any opponent.  
  
Sayoko's headset suddenly beeped three time. A scramble of symbols flashed over the eye piece, then cleared. Sayoko squinted at the words that followed.  
  
"DEFENSIVE PROGRAM INITIATED...?"  
  
Cathleen raised her foot and struck ... the ground. Apollo had vanished beneath her feet. Suzumu's eyes widened.  
  
"Where is he?" she gritted her teeth. Besides Cathleen, the Layer was completely empty.  
  
Everyone scanned the Layer for the missing Angel. A confused Cathleen stood dumbfounded, unobservant of the figure materializing behind her. In a golden flash, Apollo emerged from thin air and threw a violent kick at his opponent's head. Suzumu could only watch in amazement as her Angel spiraled across the Layer's surface.  
  
Sayoko was even more stunned. She was a novice in the world of Angelic Layer, but even she knew normal Angels could not go invisible. And even worse, she had lost all control over Apollo's movements. Whatever attacks he made, he was making them on their own.  
  
Cathleen quickly recovered and bolted after him, but Apollo merely stepped to the side, causing her to trip. Once again Cathleen lunged, but the golden-haired angel dodged with little effort. And so the battle commenced. Cathleen was desperately attacking with all her might, while Apollo, with elegance and speed, was dancing his way out of harm. Twirling, whirling, flipping, leaping, Apollo's motions were the most breathtaking Sayoko, Akiko, or Suzumu have ever seen. Even the dress he wore flowed magically around her ankles.  
  
By now a crowd was gathering around the table. All were in awe at Apollo's fantastic abilities. Sayoko felt their eyes upon her and blushed. ::Why is this happening to me?:: she moaned as she sulked into her chair. _Apollo isn't taking any of my directions, and everyone is staring at me. How could things get any worse?_   
  
Suzumu pounded the Layer out of frustration. "You liar!" She screamed at Sayoko. "You're cheating! There's no way a rookie like you can defeat me!" She cracked her knuckles threateningly. Her eyes were bloodthirsty. "NO ONE defeats me in public!"  
  
Apollo stopped. His body became eerily still. Inside him, a new mechanism was in effect. Suzumu's threat to do physical harm to his Deus awakened another fighting program. But this one was far more deadly than the first.  
  
"OFFENSIVE PROGRAM INITIATED" flashed over Sayoko's vizier.  
  
Suzumu alighted from her seat, but a gasp from the audience broke her concentration. She averted back to the Layer and gawked in terror. Her beloved Angel Cathleen was being brutally attacked by Apollo, whose eyes had hardened into a blood red. In a torrent of blows he slashed her catsuit, broke her neck, slit her throat, ripped her arm off, tore her hair out; his attacks were merciless and without end. The gentle-hearted Apollo was now a murderous beast, utterly thrashing Cathleen into a lifeless heap.  
  
The black-haired Suzumu paled as Apollo gorged Cathleen's eyes out. She whipped her head to Sayoko and screamed. "I give up already! You can take this Layer. Just stop it!"  
  
Akiko's grip on Sayoko tightened. "Sayoko-chan, we won. You can call him off now!"  
  
But only if she could! Sayoko has no power over her Angel. She merely sat in her chair, appalled and nauseated as Apollo crushed Cathleen's bones, his face contorted with fury.  
  
The onslaught continued. Clawing viciously at her face, the blood-eyed angel tore a portion of her skin off. Suzumu fell weakly to her knees, salty tears pouring over her cheeks. "Stop it, damnit!" she cried in a heartwrenching plea. "Stop it! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"  
  
Apollo stripped layer after layer of skin his opponent's body. But that wasn't enough for him. He yanked the wires out of her body, slashed out her joints, and in a most savage attack, took hold of Cathleen's legs and ripped them apart.  
  
The room was deathly silent. The throng of spectators bore their horrified eyes at Sayoko. Even Akiko withdrew her hands and regarded her classmate with contempt. But Sayoko was the most shocked of all. To see her once sweet, caring Angel slaughter his opponent so ruthlessly, totally without her control.. it was beyond words. She took her headset and remained quiet.  
  
Benumbed, Suzumu teetered to the Layer, and painstakingly gathered up the remaining pieces of Cathleen. She collected the ruptured wires and peels of skin in her hand, and stared at them for a long moment. Suzumu then shot Sayoko a look that needed no words. After that brief moment, Suzumu turned back and walked to the exit, the heavy crowd parting their way for her.  
  
Sayoko did not noticed Suzumu's hateful glance. She was staring directly at Apollo, who was staring back. His eyes had returned to their soft green color, no traces of the insane butcher she saw moments ago. And he was smiling. A smile that seemed so warm and loving, but what Sayoko now found disturbing. She buried her head in the hands and sobbed hysterically.   
  
"My god," she murmured between harsh cries. "What I have I done..?"  
  



	3. Legend

**WARNING:** Sorry, guys. No action in this chapter. (awwww!!) It's hard to juggle plot and character development with action, at least for a novice like me -_-;;. But you might find some interesting stuff here...  
  


**_CHAPTER 3:   
Legend_**  
-----------------------

  
  
It was raining. Streams trickled down Sayoko's window. Lying on her bed, Sayoko looked out at the cloudy sky.   
  
"Apollo..." She sighed. She stared listlessly at the darkening sky. Sayoko closed her eyes. _I wonder if I did the right thing..._  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~EARLIER THAT EVENING~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Dark clouds churned over Piffle Princess. In an alleyway nearby, Sayoko stood over a half full garbage can. She clutched Apollo over the trash with both hands.  
  
"How could you, Apollo?" Sayoko cried, eyes welling up with angry tears. "You didn't have to destroy Suzumu's Angel. You didn't have to humiliate me in front of all those people. Why, Apollo? Do you hate me being your Deus so much?" She squeezed her Angel tighter until her fingernails bore into his skin. His face twisted in pain.  
  
"If that's so then... I HATE YOU TOO!" Sayoko hurled Apollo into the lumpy slime and ran out of the darkened alley, teardrops wafting from her eyes.  
  
. It began to rain. Thunder crackled in the sky, and a sudden torrent burst from the clouds. Inside the garbage can laid Apollo, sprawled over the brown sludge, his face distraught. Rain doused his body, but he would not move.  
  
His Deus had rejected him.  
  
He was alone again.  
  
Two silver drops slid down his cheeks. "Sa.. yo... ko..." his mouth seemingly twitched the word, but no sound came forth. All Apollo could hear was the loud swish of raindrops pelting his face.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
A knock on the door interrupted Sayoko's thoughts. Hoshiru peeked his head inside.  
  
"Hi!" he greeted in English. He ducked back outside, then fully opened the door. He lugged in a heavy package under one arm, and a small box with the other. He heaved the larger package to her desk, then sat down next to the bed.  
  
"How's my World Champion doing today?" he asked cheerfully. Sayoko rolled over. She couldn't bear to see his face, not after what happened. Hoshiru noted her downcast face.  
  
"Ne, Sayoko-chan? What's with the gloomy face?"  
  
Before she could speak, Hoshiru chimed back in. "Hold that thought. I have three things that will definitely cheer you up."  
  
He motioned to the big box on the desk. "That over there is a portable Layer. It's usual expensive in stores, but I pulled a few strings and got it for free. Now you can practice Angelic Layer here or at a friend's house. Sugoi, ne?"  
  
"Arigatou, papa ... demo..."  
  
Hoshiru shoved the smaller box into Sayoko's hands. "And here's another surprise. Open it."  
  
Sayoko remained hesitant, but opened the box anyway. Inside were neatly folded bundles of clothes, about 20 outfits in all. Underneath, shoes, socks, jackets, and undergarments were packed in a smaller compartment. All the belongings had a small "A" elegantly sewed onto them. Sayoko stared blankly at the Angelic wardrobe. There were no skirts or jewelry, nothing exclusively female.  
  
_How did he know my Angel was a boy? _she thought to herself. _And that his name started with an A? _  
  
Hoshiru fished in his back pocket. "Like them? They're all custom made for your Angel. His weapons are at the side. You'll need them in the National Tournament. Speaking of which," he took out a small card. "This is surprise number 3."  
  
Sayoko clapped the cover back on the box and shoved it to her father. She couldn't take it any more. All these new gifts, the pride in Hoshiru's eyes ... it made the guilt even worse.  
  
"I can't accept these," Sayoko replied, her voice was pleading. "I don't deserve them."  
  
Hoshiru laughed lightly. He ruffled her hair with a smile. "Humble as usual. You don't need to belittle yourself, ChibiSayo-chan. You may not need them now, but when you win the Nationals, you'll see how much this stuff can come in handy."  
  
She slapped his hand away. Anger and guilt that were building up finally exploded.  
  
"Dammit, papa! I don't want this stuff! I don't want to win the Nationals or be World Champion. I don't even want to be a Deus!" Sayoko snapped, the rage in her voice could not be contained. "I hate Angelic Layer! I HATE IT! And I hate that demonic Angel you gave me. He's a monster! I hate it all!" She whirled around and cried hysterically in the pillows.  
  
Flash of thunder. Lightning roared outside. As the fierce winds howled in the distance, Sayoko's father patted her head gently.  
  
"You threw him away, didn't you?" he asked solemnly. Sayoko nodded.  
  
"He went out of control and annihilated your opponent, ne?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
Hoshiru took off his glasses and sighed deeply at the ceiling. _So, it's happening again. _  
  
Sayoko raised her teary eyes. "Why did you give him to me, Papa? You knew that this was going to happen, didn't you?"  
  
For a long moment, Hoshiru didn't answer. He was in deep contemplation, his eyes firmly set on the wall. At last, he heaved a great sigh and bent over.  
  
"Listen to me, Sayoko-chan," he stated in a clam, grave voice. "You are his Deus now. Only you have the power to change him. But you can do that only if you are willing to understand him."  
  
Sayoko grew more and more confused. "But I told you, I already threw him out."  
  
"He's a very loyal Angel. If he has faith in you as his Deus, he'll come back." The brown-haired man rose to his feet and walked over to the door. He threw a glance over his shoulder. "I didn't want to put such a burden on you. But please understand, you are his only hope."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Akiko slammed her beverage down. "You dumped him in the trash?!"  
  
Sayoko made a hushing gesture. "Can you keep it down? Someone might hear you."  
  
The two girls were sitting down on a grassy field beside the school. As they ate their lunch, Sayoko openly mulled over Apollo's strange behavior since his creation. She spoke on the bizarre circumstances surrounding his birth, his lifelike facial expressions and movements, and of course his battle with Cathleen. Akiko was sympathetic with her friend's dilemma, but was shocked at her actions.  
  
"You didn't have to throw him away!" the long-haired girl continued, crumbs spilling from her mouth. "I mean, yeah, what he did to Suzumu was scary, but it could have been a glitch. You could have given him to your father and get him fixed."  
  
Sayoko shrugged helplessly. "I know, I know. But he really frightened me yesterday. I couldn't handle it. And now I feel so guilty. Papa got all that stuff for me, but I really let him down."  
  
The pair kept silent. Akiko nibbled on her cooked rice, while Sayoko with a stick drew a caricature of Apollo in a patch of dirt. A sad smile crossed her face.  
  
"It's funny..." Sayoko murmured in the breeze. She hugged her knees to her chest. "I barely had him ... but... I miss him."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I was just remembering the night when I made him. I tucked him beside me when I went bed. I remember staring at his chest as he breathed, and how I could feel his tiny heartbeat when I touched him, and the way his skin felt warm against mine." She hid her blushing cheeks behind her knees. "I really miss him."  
  
Akiko dropped her chopsticks. Her hazel eyes glazed over with confusion. "Em.. Sayoko?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Angels don't breathe."  
  
Sayoko glimpsed up. "They don't?"  
  
"No." The long-haired girl straightened up and dropped her lunch. "And they don't have heartbeats, either. And unless they're in a battle, their skin isn't supposed to be warm."  
  
The brown-haired girl readjusted her glasses. She was clearly puzzled. "But, how can Apollo..?"  
  
Akiko stared out into the distance. Her mind was alive with ideas. "If what you're telling me is true, then you have an angel that can move and think on its own, and displays all the functions and emotions a human has. I've heard of an Angel like that, but I can't remember its name."  
  
Sayoko gave a nervous laugh. "I never said that. All I said was that his face changed sometimes, and that it LOOKED like he breathed. Maybe there just new features on an advanced Angel like him."  
  
Realization hit. Akiko snapped her fingers. "ArchAngels."  
  
"What?"  
  
"ArchAngels." Akiko turned to her. "You've never heard the legend of the ArchAngels?"  
  
Sayoko shook her head. Akiko lifted her head up to the clear sky. "I don't know the whole story. But I'll tell you what I know... Years ago, scientists from the Angelic Layer company wanted to create a more humane Angel. It would be more than a simple toy or doll. This 'Angel' would in fact be an artificial intelligence, a cybernetic lifeform more powerful than any supercomputer. It would be programmed to move and feel just like a human. Of course, no one really knows if this is even possible, so this is all just theory. According to urban legend, this Angel had special capabilities not even heard of at the time, like self-recovery and self-evolution."   
  
Akiko stretched her hands and folded them over her head. "But the most amazing ability it had would be the ability to control over machines. That's what really gives it its power. If this Angel existed, it could easily hack into government files and destroy them. Or take control over advanced weapons and use them to its wishes. Or order satellites to crash to Earth. It might even make all Angels turn on their Deuses. Who knows what this Angel would do?"  
  
Sayoko frowned. Slight fear crept in to her voice. "But if this Special Angel was more humane, then wouldn't it have a conscience? I mean, it wouldn't want to cause people pain, ne?"  
  
Akiko nodded. "Yeah, that maybe true. But the scientists wanted this Angel to be a human as possible. So it might have human flaws, like insanity or greed. Could you imagine that? Having an angel that powerful AND insane? I'd feel sorry for its Deus. His Angel would have the power to destroy mankind in a whim, and there's nothing he could do about it."  
  
Sayoko turned back to her dirt picture of Apollo. Her hands quivered suddenly in fear. _Yeah, poor Deus.._  
  
Akiko sighed and relaxed on the soft grass. "These Angels are beyond ordinary Angels. They are the highest form of Angels that exist. They are... ArchAngels."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Along the tree-lined avenues, Sayoko treaded slowly. Akiko's words stuck in her head.   
  
_ArchAngels... _she wondered as she crossed the street. _Why would scientists create something so powerful? And if Apollo really is one, why would Papa give him to me? _  
  
She wandered aimlessly down long, winding streets, paying no attention to her surroundings, and found herself in the same alley when she threw Apollo. Sayoko peered over the trash can's rim. No sign of him. Only his imprint remained. Sayoko frowned and spun around, pondering.  
  
_Well, that's weird.._ she thought as she headed home. _Why would anyone take an Angel from the garbage? _  
  
She didn't notice the small footprints heading from the trash can to her house.  
  
()*()*()  
  
The doors swung open.  
  
"Taidama," Sayoko yelled as she walked in. No one was there. The clock ticked in the unusual silence. Sayoko kicked off her shoes and looked around.  
  
"Oh right. Papa and Michiru are at work. I guess I have to cook dinner tonight." She shrugged off her book bag and headed to her room. But as she reached the staircase, the young girl stopped. Shock froze her face.  
  
At the top step sat a slime covered Apollo. His tattered dress was smudged brown. Half a banana peel stuck to his head, and his filthy stench lingered in the air. But to Sayoko, he was the most beautiful thing imaginable. With overjoyed tears, she leapt up the stairs and swept her Angel off his feet.  
  
"Apollo! You came back!" she laughed through her tears. She smothered his stained face with kisses, and held him close to her heart.  
  
_Did Papa do this? _She questioned, looking down at him. Apollo's face shifted. relief and joy shined through his features. His warm smile calmed her down, but also brought up a puzzling question.  
  
_Apollo..._ Sayoko crossed over to the bathroom and washed the Angel clean. As she toweled him dry, wiping all the grit and slush off his body, the question lingered in her mind. :: I wonder, are you really one of those legendary ArchAngels?"  
  
()*()*()  
  
Daemon and Raven watched the joyful reunion from a neighboring roof.  
  
"It brings a tear to your eye," Daemon joked with a sarcastic grin. "If I watch anymore, I may need tissue."  
  
Rage twisted Raven's face. It sickened her. The way that naive girl showed affection to that THING.. disgusting. Raven grappled her prosthetic arm in fury. "That bastard," she hissed.  
  
Daemon glanced down at her. "Push your emotions aside. You can't let a personal grudge get in the way of our mission."  
  
Raven shot him a death glare. "This goes far beyond a personal grudge. That girl ... caring so much for that demon ... doesn't she know she's holding her mother's killer is her hands?" The black-haired spy stood up, anger rattling her slender frame.  
  
"I promised him on his grave.. I will kill the beast that destroyed our lives... I will not rest, Daemon.." She clutched her fist hard, blood trickling from her fingers. "I will not rest, until that murderer and his creators are dead."  
  



	4. Broken

_Disclaimer:**  
Inspired By Chobits  
Created By Clamp  
Written by Me!  
  
**_

  
  
**WARNING:** I suck at fight scenes. Any suggestion to improve this and other areas of my writing will be gladly appreciated [Unless you guys just flame on me. Then I'd get pissed] . 

**_  
  
CHAPTER 4:   
Broken_**  
-----------------------_  
Dreams.  
  
Unreal images wrapped in mystery. Sayoko was lifeless in the dark voice. Cold. Afraid. Craving for a warm, sensitive touch.  
  
A glowing hand reach out. __"Sayoko..."_ said a distance voice. Sayoko's eyes opened. Apollo floated over her, a vision of radiant light. He was human, a mature adolescent, with feathery wings glistening behind him. Sayoko melted as he gently cupped her face.  
  
_"Sayoko-sama..."_ Apollo flew behind and wrapped his strong arms around her. Warmth flooded her senses. His skin felt so real, his lips so soft... Even his breath tickling her neck was sweet and warm.   
  
Apollo lightly caressed her face. _"Are you afraid of me?"_ He drew her closer, their lips nearly touching. _"Are you afraid of what I am? What I can do?"_ Sayoko curled up against his bare chest. The golden-haired Angel nuzzled his nose in her tender ear. _"Please, don't be afraid of me,"_ he blew into her ear. He raised Sayoko's face and came closer. Closer. Closer...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Sayoko bolted up in a cold sweat. Stark darkness surrounded her. '2:30' glowed from her alarm clock. Her eyes flickered around restlessly, then she sighed. She slumped back to the bed.  
  
The young girl pounded her head in frustration. "What is wrong with me? Thinking about my Angel like THAT! Ecchi!" Sayoko rolled around, and caught Apollo's yellow pajamas at the corner of her eyes. He was sitting on her dresser, staring intensively at a picture frame.  
  
Sayoko fixed her glasses and climbed out of bed. "What are you looking at?" Sayoko asked, picking up the photo. It was of a young woman, with long black hair pinned up in a bun and shinning blue eyes. Behind her was Sayoko's father with Angelic Layer Headquarters in the background. Both wore laboratory coats and glasses. Sayoko stared at the picture fondly.  
  
"This is Mama." She pointed to the woman. "She looks like Michiru-san, doesn't she? It's because they're twins. But I always thought Mama looked prettier." She set the photo down. Apollo remained fastened to the picture. But there was more than curiosity surging through his emerald eyes. Longing, anger, and unspeakable amount of grief held him captive to the picture. Seeing Sayoko's mother had broke his heart, but why he did not know.  
  
Sayoko kissed his golden head. "Good night, Apollo," she sang as she flopped back to her bed. In a matter of moments, Sayoko slipped back to her dreamworld. Silence shrouded her bedroom.  
  
In the lonely darkness, the Angel began to cry.  
  
-----------------  
  
Sayoko was lost. Utterly lost. She wandered aimlessly through the crowded lobbies of Piffle Princess. She had only been there once with Akiko, and was still unfamiliar with the surroundings. She glanced down at the blue card her father gave her. Printed on the card was the name of the mall layer number, match number, and time. She had no idea what the card was or why she had to go, but there was only one way to find out.  
  
Searching through the crowd, Sayoko turned around and bumped into a young woman. It was a light hit, but she immediately gushed out apologies and bows.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Onee-san! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I'm so clumsy! I didn't see know where I was going! Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to hit you! I'm really sorry!"  
  
The 18 year-old blushed at Sayoko's fervent begs.  
  
"Don't worry! I'm the one that bumped into you. Oh, and you dropped this." She handed Sayoko her glasses. Sayoko smiled sheepishly and put them on. Like Sayoko, this woman was small for her age. She had short mahogany hair with two long pieces in the front and bright cobalt eyes. On her shoulder was an adorable pink-haired Angel. Sayoko was surprised. "You play Angelic Angel?"  
  
The young woman smiled brightly. "Hai. I've been playing for a couple of years now." She scratched her head shyly. "People say I'm good, but I think it's just my luck. So, what about you? You play Angelic Layer, ne?" She gestured to Apollo, whose head poked out Sayoko's bookbag.  
  
Sayoko averted her eyes to the floor. "I just started playing, but I don't like it."  
  
She stopped smiling. "But why? Angelic Layer is supposed to be fun."  
  
Sayoko shook her braids. "I know. But last time I fought, my Angel was hurt pretty bad. I couldn't forgive myself if Apollo got hurt again."  
  
Two gentle hands rested on Sayoko's shoulders. Sayoko looked up at the woman's comforting face.  
  
"I know how you feel," she said reassuringly. "When I first started, I hated seeing my Angel hurt. But I had to, because I wanted to become stronger with her. You want to become strong with your Angel too, right? So that you both can win with pride?"  
  
Sayoko stared absently into her shinning eyes. The woman's words had struck something deep inside her. Yes, she did want to win. She wanted to be good at something, something she could be proud of, and Angelic Layer might be it. Sayoko's face turned crimson.  
  
"I'm sorry for burdening you with my stupid problems." She stuck out a friendly hand. "Atashi wa Omura Sayoko. Nice to meet you." She took out her Angel from her bag. "And this is my Angel, Apollo."  
  
They shook hands. "Atashi wa Suzuhara Misaki. And here is Hikaru, my Angel."  
The Tournament Battle Arena was swarming with Deuses ready to battle. Highly decorated with colorful banners and monitors, this behemoth of a store was packed full. Misaki and Sayoko approached the Arena. The older and more experienced Misaki walked right in, while Sayoko drew a step back.  
  
"Suzuhara-san, are you sure this is the right place? This looks like a competition."  
  
"Hai. The card you showed me is a registration ticket. You're signed up to battle in the Regionals."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Sayoko exclaimed in disbelief. "That can't be! I made my Angel just this week! I can't battle this soon. You must be mistaken, Suzuhara-san!"  
  
The young woman smiled. "You can call me Misakichi. All my friends do. And yes, you are signed up. But don't worry over it. Trust me, you'd be surprised how far beginner's luck can take you. And if you lose the first one, you can always win the second."  
  
They entered the Arena. Sayoko was intimidated by the sheer number of participants. These Deuses were experienced, confident, and were driven by a strong passion to win. Sayoko was none of these. She was just an ordinary girl, forced to participate by her overzealous father with an Angel she couldn't even control.  
  
::Oh, papa! Why are you making me do this?:: she though as she weaved behind Misaki through the crowd. Some people recognized her from her fight with Suzumu, and the gossip spread wildly.  
  
"Do you see that girl with the glasses?" a voice whispered from the crowd. "I heard she went psycho on one of her opponents for calling her names. Don't fight with her. She's crazy!"  
  
"Suzumu-san hasn't stopped crying over it," chatted another voice. "That was her favorite Angel, too. Now its nothing but scrap. Suzumu wasn't the most likable person, but even she didn't deserve that."  
  
The rumors grew with every step Sayoko too. But as the murmurs escalated around her, so did her Anger. She didn't deserve this. What did she do to be treated this way? Sayoko clutched Apollo tightly. She never asked to be a Deus. She never asked for her Angel to ruin what little reputation she had. So why did she have to be taunted for actions she had no control over? It wasn't her fault Apollo went out of control... Or was it?  
  
Misaki lead Sayoko to empty Layer 3. Sayoko bowed humbly. "I'm so sorry to drag you around like this. Arigatou gozaimasu, Suzu--- Misakichi-san."  
  
Misaki waved her hand easily. "Please, don't apologize. It was no trouble. I am going to battle here anyway."  
  
According to her registration ticket, Sayoko's match was Match 4 on Layer 3. She sat down at Layer 3, uneasy. She had no clue who she was fighting, or why she was here. But the real surprise came when Misaki pulled out the chair and sat at the same Layer. She fastened on her headset.  
  
"Good Luck," she cheered warmly, and shook Sayoko's hands over the Layer.  
  
A confused Sayoko copied her actions, but her confusion quickly turned into amazement.  
  
"Wait," she asked in shock, "You mean... YOU are my opponent?"  
  
A black-haired woman, decked in a purple suit and the official Angelic Layer Battle Committee Pin, strolled over to the pair from the front desk. "Welcome to the Regional Competition. I will be your referee for this match," she said with a pleasant smile. She leaned her microphone to Misaki. "Let's have an introduction to our Deuses. Though you don't need any introduction, Miss National Champion, please tell the audience your name." She motioned to the gathering crowd of onlookers. The spectators were all fans of the "Miracle Rookie," and some wanted to see another one of Apollo's insane episodes.  
  
Sayoko's eyes bulged in shock. _Misakichi is.. National Champion?! And she's my first opponent?!_  
  
Misaki greeted her fans with a wave. "I am Suzuhara Misaki. My Angel is Hikaru. Konnichi wa, minna!"  
  
The announcer turned to the shaking Sayoko. "And what is your name, Miss?"  
  
"I... I... I... I..." the words choked in her mouth. Tension grew. "I am S-Suzuhara Sayoko..no! Omura Misaki! No! I am... I am... I AM OMURA SAYOKO!!!" Her voice ended in a sharp screech. Misaki chuckled at her anxiety.  
  
"AndMyAngelIsApollo," she slurred in a jumble. Her lips trembled as she spoke. Her body continued to shiver uncontrollably. Sayoko was at the edge of a nervous breakdown. This was all too much too fast. First her Angel demolished her first opponent. Then she was signed up to battle in the Regionals against her will. Now she would fight the National Champion, with all these strangers boring at her. _Why is this happening to me?_  
  
The announcer broke the uneasy silence. "Allright! Let's begin! Entry Angel!"  
  
Misaki pressed the Angel wings on her headset.  
  
"The Wings of An Angel! Please guide me and Hikaru." She cast Hikaru in. Hikaru soared into the Layer and opened her pink eyes.  
  
"Angel, Fall in!" The red-clad Angel descended to the surface with a graceful landings. The crowd clapped and cheered. Hikaru and her Deus have fought in more than 200 battle, won 3 National Championships and sixth place in the World Tournament. And yet Misaki was still the kind, friendly young girl she was when she started five years ago. No wonder she was a crowd favorite.  
  
Sayoko staggered from her seat. Her anxiety quickly evaporated into anger as the crowd started to gossip. She was going to prove them wrong. Apollo would not go insane. She would rely only on her strength for this match. National Champion or not, Sayoko was going to fight Misaki with her own skill, and win.  
  
"With the glory of the gods, let your wings take flight! Win, Apollo!" She threw her Angel into the Layer. Like before, wings shimmered briefly on his back while penetrating the barrier.  
  
"Angel, Fall in!" Unlike before, Apollo landed squarely on his feet. His flowery dress was gone, in its place was a blue sleeveless shirt and cargo pants. His blue collar and fingerless gloves were adorned with miniature A's. His casual clothes were clearly not intended for Angelic Fighting, but today's match has caught his Deus offguard.  
  
The Angels stood mere inches for each other. Statistically, they were almost identical. Both were lightweights, both had speed specialties. And though Apollo towered over her in height, the smaller Hikaru had a more important factor on her side: experience.  
  
The referee made the signal. "Angelic Fight!"  
  
But the Angels did not move. They couldn't. Their Deuses knew how similar they were, and each were aware of the other's weakness. But neither Deus knew how the other fought.  
  
Apollo punched first, but Hikaru swiftly spun around and kicked his back. He stumbled, but turned around and charged. The pink-haired Angel dodged and attacked again, knocking him down. But Apollo would not give up. He struck Hikaru's legs from beneath her, then slammed his boot into her chest as she fell. She skid across the Layer and braced herself to a halt. Apollo snapped back to his feet. Though a newbie, Sayoko was too determined to let her inexperience slow down.  
  
The Angels were on opposite sides of the Layer. Apollo and Hikaru locked eyes for what felt like an eternity, then bolted at each other and began an intense hand-to-hand combat. With surprising agility, the Angels matched each other blow for blow, kick for kick. They rolled, tumbled, leapt, and fought in near unison. But it was clear that Hikaru had the upper hand. She deflected all Apollo's moves, and could predict his next moves. Sayoko clenched her teeth. If she couldn't make a direct hit soon, she would lose the match in a matter of minutes.  
  
As the fight progressed, a peculiar outsider peered inside the Battle Arena from the hallway. He scanned the room with shifty eyes, then ducked behind a plotted plant. His glasses poked through the bushes. Neither the attendants or the Deuses noticed him. He was rarely caught. Sneaking up on people was his specialty.  
  
The stranger flattened himself on the ground, then wormlike, snaked his way through the throngs of feet surrounding Layer 3. Even if Misaki was now National Champion, he still checked up on his former prodigy's progress. He thrust his head between a pair of legs to catch a glance. Like always, Misaki was dominating the fight. But her opponent wasn't bad herself. He examined her appearance closely. Light brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, overall nerdy appearance... She bore a striking resemblance to one of his employees, but he wasn't quite sure.   
  
Sayoko's face crumbled. She was losing the match. Her determination weakened as Apollo struggled to endure Hikaru's kicks. There was nothing she could do. Any attack Apollo made was used against him, and she still did not know how Misaki guessed his moves. The 12-year-old slumped her face into her shaking hands.  
  
"There's no way I can win this," she whispered to herself. "Any direct attack I use is pointless. She'll just use it against me. Unless..."  
  
An idea struck. Sayoko raised her head, determination refilled. It would need perfect timing and the right amount of speed, but if the plan worked, she might win the match.  
  
Apollo flipped back to the Layer's edge, then rushed at Hikaru. Instead of attacking, however, the Angel darted to the side and began circling her. He started slow, but with every turn, he boosted his speed. Surrounded by his flitting silhouettes, Hikaru was now trapped.  
  
"Masaka.." someone gasped from the awestruck crowd. His speed was incredible. Only the most experienced Deuses could accomplished such velocity. Apollo cycled rapidly around her, his body a golden blur. Hikaru assumed a fighting stance and prepared for a hit. Sayoko smiled secretly. ::Good. She thinks I'm about to attack. She isn't prepared for it.::  
  
The stranger watching from the ground pushed up his glasses _Omura,_ he thought. _This girl must be his. He is the only person who uses this technique:_ The air began to stir around Hikaru. The weak breeze spiraled, faster and faster, until it strengthened into a whirlwind. Hikaru took a step, but the violent gust whipped over her body and hoisted her several inches off the surface.   
  
Misaki gasped at Hikaru, who was dangling helplessly in the air. She understood now. Sayoko realized that Hikaru could outmaneuver her Angel on the ground, so she created a wind attack to keep her in the air. Unable to use her speed, Hikaru was defenseless and prone for attack.  
  
Sayoko clutched her chair handles. "Now, Apollo!"  
  
Apollo catapulted himself into the air. He flew behind Hikaru and pounded her back with clenched fists. She crashed chest first into the Layer.  
  
The audience murmured loudly. But their chatting did not affect Sayoko. Her heart was pounding, forehead sweating, and her own Angel was exhausted from his attack. But she couldn't help the smile beaming on her face. It was fun. She was actually having fun playing Angelic Layer. It was hard work, but was well worth it.  
  
"Sayoko-chan, I'm really enjoying this fight," Misaki said. Sayoko looked up. Even after that devastating attack, Misaki's cheerful smile remained intact. The injured Hikaru rose up.  
  
"Using your speed specialty to produce a wind attack. That was really good! You must be pretty smart to think of that," Misaki continued. Sayoko rubbed her head bashfully, an embarrassed sweatdrop appearing. Inside the Layer, Apollo did the same.  
  
"I hope to see you in the Finals someday. I know you will become a great Deus by then. However,"-- her eyes turned serious ---"You will not win this fight."  
  
The red-clad Hikaru dashed at Apollo, who was too tired to dodge. She flipped backwards into a handstand, and suddenly somersaulted into a kick. The powerful blow struck him in the face, and the golden-haired Angel was hurled out of the Layer.  
  
The shocked Deus ripped off her headset. "APOLLO!" she cried. The battered Apollo clanked on the ground. His face was pale and crippled with pain, his shirt and gloves torn. Exhaustion overwhelmed him. His eyes could barely open as Sayoko scooped him off the floor.  
  
"Layer out! Hikaru Win!" the announcer exclaimed. Erupting from the crowd came a thunderous applause. Fans rushed up with autographs and pictures, but Misaki brushed them aside. She headed over to silent Sayoko.  
  
"You did well out there. Is Apollo-san alright?" Misaki asked, sticking her hand out to her back.  
  
No response.  
  
Misaki retreated her hand with worry. "Go-- Gomen, Sayoko-chan. I didn't mean to hurt him. I can take a look at him if you--"  
  
Sayoko suddenly dashed out the Battle Arena. She shoved fellow Deuses out of her path and flew out the doorway. Masaki was left stunned at the sudden exit. She looked down. Distinct teardrops were on the floor.  
  
A firm hand rested in her shoulders. Misaki looked up in surprise. "Icchan?" she asked at the stalking stranger who watched her.  
  
A crooked grin edged on his face. "You held back."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You held back. You could have defeated her in a minute. Why didn't you?"  
  
Misaki blushed shyly. "She just started Angelic Layer. It wouldn't have been fair to do that to her. I--"  
  
"--Was afraid to hurt her feelings? Ne, you're as soft as always, Misaki." Icchan folded his hands over his labcoat. "Five years, and you still care about your opponents. I thought college would toughen you up by now. Demo..." the scientist rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his dark eyes gleaming. "For a rookie to perform that type of attack, and for you to resort to your Rolling Thunder to defeat her....Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, that Omura Sayoko is a curious one..I'm interested in her.."  
  
Misaki's eyes widened in shock. "Icchan... interested in a 12-year-old?!"  
  
"BAKA! Not like that! Though.. she is kinda cute..." He moved a step forward to the hallway. His thoughts churned wildly. "Omura Sayoko definitely has potential. And if her Angel is what I think It is, she will most likely need my guidance. Yes.. Yes... YES!" Icchan exploded in a burst of delirious laughs, so loud it attracted the attention of all the Deuses in the room. Misaki drew a step back from her mentor. Even after five years, she still hadn't gotten used to his bizarre behavior.  
  
The black-haired scientist rubbed his hands in anticipation. His eyes glowed devilishly. "Omura Sayoko, Chosen Deus of the Prototype ArchAngel!" he shouted in his madness. "Yes! I will track you down and make you mine. You will become my new prodigy!"  
  



	5. A Vow For Revenge: Part 1

This chapter was supposed to have action, but I opted for a 2 part "in-depth character analysis" instead. Affairs will be revealed, secrets unmasked, and new characters emerge. Well, actually, it's not as dramatic as you might think. I think Chapter 6 will be the more action-oriented, dramatic part.  
  
**Warning: **The last scene ends kinda abruptly [this IS a two parter]. And in general, I have a bad time ending scenes.  
  
Any ideas, suggestions, or comments for my shabby writing will be gladly appreciated.  
  


**_CHAPTER 5:   
A Vow for Revenge - Part 1 _**  
-----------------------

  
  
Nighttime fell on the Omura household. In the kitchen, Hoshiru lightly sipped his coffee, drowning his thoughts. He felt guilty. Guilty for causing his daughter so much pain, guilty for forcing Sayoko to go through this ordeal. He could still recall her angry cries from that evening. The young girl had fled from the Arena in a rage, face tearful, fists clenched, and she vented her fury at everyone in her path. She was angry at Michiru, at Hoshiru, at Apollo, at Misaki, and most of all, at herself. That evening, Hoshiru had witnessed a part of Sayoko never seen before. And knowing he was the cause of her anger made the guilt worse.  
  
The brown-haired scientist rose up from the table with a sigh and leaned over the counter, watching the stars twinkle from the window. He cast his eyes down.  
  
"I spoiled her, Michiko," he muttered low, "I protected her too much. Now she can't face rejection or defeat. If she loses another battle, it may break her. Maybe Angelic Layer is not for her."  
  
Rejection wasn't new to Sayoko. Bullied and teased at school, she made little, if any, friends while traveling abroad. But Hoshiru was a protective father. He shielded her from the outside worlds by lavishing her with attention, love and gifts. Without hesitation he gave his daughter anything and everything she desired. Because of this, Sayoko lived a sheltered life, oblivious to the hardships of the real world, inseparable from her overbearing father.  
  
But now things have changed. No more trips around the world, no more laps of luxury. Sayoko was now a normal kid, going to a normal school, living a normal life. She was suddenly thrown into a world she was once shut out from, and it frightened her.  
  
It hurt Hoshiru to see his daughter so lonely and withdrawn. He wanted Sayoko to be more independent, to be social and outgoing, and not afraid of failure. Angelic Layer could be the answer. Angelic Layer could help her adjust to her new life. She could build confidence in her abilities and rely on herself for support, not him. She might even build long-lasting friendships, something Sayoko had never experienced before.  
  
Hoshiru turned around and crept slowly up the stairs. Angelic Layer was not just for Sayoko's sake. Apollo needed it too. There were hundreds, possibly thousands, of people searching for the goldenhaired Angel. Apollo needed someone who was ignorant of his past and special abilities, someone who wouldn't exploit him for their own purposes. Which made Sayoko the perfect Deus for him.  
  
Up the stairs, down the hallway, Hoshiru tiptoed to Sayoko's bedroom and cracked open the door. Sayoko, hair spiraling over the pillows, lay sprawled over the disheveled sheets. Her small frame looked tiny against the plump blankets. Hoshiru could vaguely make out the dry tears staining her face. He sighed regretfully.  
  
_I'm sorry, Sayoko-chan, for putting you through all this._  
  
He slightly withdrew, but a small figure caught his eye. It seems he was not the only one watching her sleep.  
  
Apollo sat on the adjacent pillow, green eyes fixed on his sleeping Deus. At first, he appeared as another lifeless doll, devoid of motion and thought. But the fingers began to twitch, the blank face frowned, and the once immobile Angel reached down and touched Sayoko's face. He caressed her chubby cheeks, gently and carefully, unaware of Hoshiru's presence. His attention was purely on Sayoko.  
  
Hoshiru watched as Apollo with extreme caution slipped past the dozing girl to the floor below. Like a thief in the night, the Angel moved deliberately slow along the carpet, careful not to make the slightest noise to wake her up. He stopped at the sheets on the ground. He threw a furtive glance over his shoulder, then picked the blanket up, made an amazing backflip back onto the bed, and covered Sayoko with the sheet. Apollo snuggled up to his Deus' warm cheeks, yawned quite loudly, and reverted to his normal, doll-like form. Sayoko continued to sleep soundly.  
  
Hoshiru closed the door, sighing with relief. He had made the right decision.  
  
-----------------  
  
Akiko dashed into the bustling courtyard. "Matte, Sayoko!" she called out. Sayoko slowly halted. Since her defeat, Sayoko had been noticeably quiet and withdrawn. Eyes bloodshot from crying, hair clumpy and uneven, Sayoko was a complete mess. Even Apollo, cute in his blue school uniform, seemed unusually tired.  
  
Akiko cringed at the sight. "What happened to you? Your clothes are all wrinkly, and your face... Were you run over by something?"  
  
Sayoko sneered with contempt. Akiko recoiled, alarmed. That hard look of loathing, those eyes filled with fury ... there was something terribly wrong with her today. The humiliation from her match still hunted her, Akiko could see it.  
  
Sayoko turned around and walked to the school's entrance. "Please, wait Sayoko-chan," the dark-haired girl pleaded. She stopped, but didn't looked back. Akiko made a tentative step forward.  
  
"This is Tamomo. He's a friend of my brother." She motioned to someone at her side. Sayoko and Apollo glanced back. Clad in a high school uniform, Tamomo looked impressive with his long black hair clipped back and black rimmed glasses. From his soft green eyes to welcoming smile, he exuded an aura of elegance and intellect. Even the way he bowed had a level of sophistication.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Sayoko-chan," the older bow greeted with a pinch of foreign accent. He bowed again to the Angel on her shoulder. "Konnichi wa, Apollo. Nice to meet you both."  
  
"Tamomo's been studying the ArchAngels legend for years." Akiko explained. "I told him about Apollo, and he said he'd research it for us. Aren't you excited? Now we can find out of Apollo really is an ArchAngel!"  
  
Apollo's eyes narrowed. He skimmed over Tamomo's body with a sweeping glance, sizing him up. He didn't like him. He didn't like the way Tamomo looked, acted. And he especially didn't like the way he leered at his Deus. The Angel tightened his grip on Sayoko's collar. If Tamomo laid a finger on *his* Sayoko, he'd be sorry.  
  
Sayoko simply gave the boy a hostile glance before whipping around and leaving. Akiko reached out to stop her, but decided against it.  
  
"I'm sorry. She's usually not like this." Akiko apologized. She glanced back at her friend's fading figure in the distance, worried. _Sayoko, what's happening to you?_  
  
-----------------  
  
Long sensual legs wrapped in sheer stockings. Slim waist, tall frame, curves shapely and smooth. An image of perfection, donning a stark black suit and high heels. She strutted down the hallway of the Production Office, employees gazing at her at every step. She had beauty. She had power. And she wasn't afraid to use. For this vixen, Omura Michiru, Director of Angelic Layer International's Angel Production Department, was willing to use anything, exploit anyone, to get her way.  
  
Her footsteps struck terror in the hearts of her workers. Michiru had earned the reputation of being the cruelest boss in the Angelic Layer Corporation. Verbally, and sometimes physically, abusive, the blond woman lashed out at all who opposed her. Her frigid glare could pierce the soul, her scathing words tear a person to shreds. And she couldn't care less. Firing someone on a whim meant nothing to her. As long as Michiru got what she wanted, nothing else mattered.  
  
There was one person who was immune to Michiru's wrath, her husband Hoshiru. That isn't to say that he hadn't had his share of abuse. It wasn't unusual for Michiru to humiliate him, to make him a public spectacle in front of the Production staff, to threaten to fire him. But Hoshiru's other job as Supervisor of the Promoting Committee allowed him little time to work at his wife's department.  
  
Michiru descended down the elevator to the ground floor and left the building for her lunch break. Confident to the point of arrogance, Michiru bore a stern demeanor that seemed unbreakable. She was proud of all her accomplishments. She pushed herself through college, secured a great career, and had caring husband. Was there nothing she couldn't do?  
  
As she crossed the street, a woman with 2 smiling children walked passed. Michiru's face remained stolid, but as she ducked into a nearby alley, hot tears sprang from her eyes. There was one thing she couldn't do.  
  
She couldn't become a mother.  
  
Every young infant, every school child was a constant reminder of that flaw. But one child, Omura Sayoko, caused her the most pain. It wasn't Sayoko herself that pained her, it was what she symbolized. Sayoko was the embodiment of all Michiko's achievements. As twins, Michiru and Michiko rivaled over everything. But it was Michiko who made the grades, received the most attention, stole Michiru's first love, and eventually experienced a joy Michiru will never be able to feel: motherhood. Sayoko was a symbol of Michiru's failures, and she hated her for it.  
  
"A broken woman is a sad sight to see," a voice chuckled from above. A teary-eyed Michiru looked. From the roof, a dark figure leapt down the fire escape and landed before her. He flicked at her a mischievous grin. "And why is my love crying? Something wrong at home?"  
  
Michiru straightened up, the tears suddenly ceased. "I haven't taken the Prototype," she stated flatly, salvaging what little arrogance she could muster. The stranger grinned, and with his strong arms swept her up in a tight embrace. Michiru didn't hug back.  
  
"You have plenty of time. He's not at full strength. Demo," she pulled back and gazed into deeply into her cold, moist eyes. "If my partner finds out about us, we're done for."  
  
"Then why don't you tell her, Daemon?"  
  
"She wants you dead. All of you. Rav-chan has her own vendetta against him." He snapped back on his black shades. "But our orders are only to capture him, or destroy him if necessary. And with your help, Michiru, we'll do just that."  
  
-----------------  
  
Stacks mounting stacks of books lined the walls of Tamomo's room. Sayoko grazed the filled shelves with wide-eyed wonder. Tamomo's room was a library crammed with books of culture, arts, and technology. But it wasn't the room that impressed her. The very size of his huge estate was breathtaking. Luxuriant in every detail, the mansion's exquisite decor radiated with wealth and prestige. Sayoko sighed, homesick. Tamomo's house reminded her of her former life.  
  
Cross-legged on his king-sized bed, Tamomo was steadily typing at his laptop. It took much persuading from Akiko to convince her to visit his house. Sayoko wasn't as insistent as Akiko or Tamomo to discover Apollo's true nature. But the girl eventually caved in to her curiosity, so she came over that evening to learn more about the ArchAngel legend.  
  
"You're not the way I imagined you to be," the black-haired boy mused. Sayoko turned around. "Huh?"  
  
"You don't know? You have a reputation at Piffle Princess. 'Psycho Nerd,' is what they call you. The Deus with the insane Angel that tore open their opponent. I figured you to be a madwoman of sorts, or an arrogant misfit." He smiled kindly. "I never thought that you'd be so ... cute."  
  
Sayoko painfully closed her eyes as the memories resurfaced. The tearing of limbs.. the slashes and blows. She still found it difficult to believe that her Apollo could turn into such a monster.  
  
"Apollo's not insane. He just has some mental issues, that's all." The pigtailed girl stared angrily out the silk-laced windows. "And he can control himself. Like when we fought.. we fought.."  
  
"Suzuhara Misaki." Tamomo peered over the dark-rimmed glasses. "I've heard about that. How lucky you are to gave the National Champion as an opponent. Most people only wish for that opportunity. How was it?"  
  
Sayoko didn't move. Tears of anger glazed her eyes. Thinking back to that battle unleashed a storm of emotions she thought were suppressed. Rage. Sorrow. Rejection. Never in her life had Sayoko felt such humiliation, such shame. Apollo's battered body still burned vividly in her mind. Misaki had hurt Apollo. And for that she will never forgive her.  
  
A teardrop slid down her cheek. "I hate her."  
  
Tamomo looked up. "Nani?"  
  
"I hate her.. I hate her.. I.." Sayoko whirled around, face contorted with fury. "I HATE THAT BITCH!!" she screamed, her face beastly with rage. The wild emotions she bottled up erupted in a tirade of fury. The enraged girl yanked Tamomo's ponytail and forced down. In a low, furious tone, she seethed. "She beat up Apollo and humiliated me in public. I tried so hard to fight her, but I lost. I LOST! She injured Apollo, and I cannot let her get away with it. I will beat her, Iijima-san. I will beat her and hurt her Angel tenfold! She will pay for hurting my Apollo!"  
  
Tamomo cringed at the frightening intensity of her voice. She meant what she said. He could see it in her eyes. The burning lust for revenge was clear. But there was some pain lurking in her brown depths. As he stared deeply into her weeping eyes, Tamomo realized the true cause of her anger. He pried her hands off him and held them in his own.  
  
"You've never felt defeat before, have you?" he asked gently. Sayoko snapped out her daze and blinked. His warm voice calmed her down, and she just noticed the smoothness of his delicate hands.  
  
"You must care about your Angel dearly. And he cares about you. But neither of you can reach your potential without facing pain. That's true in life and in Angelic Layer. I know it hurts you now, but a vow for revenge will only cloud your judgment. Just learn from the pain and move on."  
  
While the pair talked, Apollo sat on Sayoko's bookbag, glaring at Tamomo's back. Emerald eyes flamed red as Tamomo slid his hand over Sayoko's face. An unknown emotion consumed his being. It wasn't rage; it wasn't sadness. It was a feeling the Angel never felt before: envy. Watching his beloved Deus focussing her attention on Tamomo instead of him fed his growing jealousy. Apollo didn't know how, but he would make Tamomo suffer for this.  
  
Tamomo dropped his hands and returned to his beeping laptop. "I've collected all my data and complied it in one document. Would you like me to summarize it for you?"  
  
"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu, Iijima-san."  
  
"'Tamomo-chan' will do." He clicked a few buttons and began. "Around ten years ago, when Angelic Layer first became mainstream in Japan, 3 Angel designers from the Production Department were ordered to create a new Angel model. The designers' initial plan was an Angel with a better human interface, therefore can interact with the Deus more. They intended for the model to have a built in vocabulary and have the ability to move outside the Layer within a 2 diameter perimeter."  
  
"But Akiko told me they wanted to create an A.I."  
  
Tamomo shook his head. "A lot of people get that confused. The designers had no intention to create an artificial intelligence. They simply wanted an Angel with new features that would attract the public. It would still be a normal Angel, only with more physical detail, conditioned verbal responses, and it could walk. At least, that's what they planned.  
  
"All Angels have the basic computer programming. Their programming allows them to receive commands from the Deus' head set and fight within the Layer. This new model would be installed with fighting programs that allow the Deus to learn moves quicker and easier. It was also equipped with a learning program, which made the Angel teach itself new moves from its opponents."  
  
_Programs..._ Sayoko thought back to her fight with Suzumu, and the unfamiliar words flashing over the vizier during the battle. _Could those Defensive and Offensive programs I saw be the programs he's talking about?_  
  
"When the first test model was created, it was a success. The creators were thrilled. But they needed a name. Thus, they titled their new creation ArchAngel, and their operation 'Project ArchAngels.' The experimental model, the Alpha Prototype, was called ArchAngel A, or simply 'A'."  
  
_Hey wait ... aren't all the clothes Papa gave me labeled with 'A's?._  
  
"The designers tested the Prototype for some months. It's test results were perfect. The Prototype appeared flawless, but it wasn't. While programming the ArchAngel, a computer virus had infected the doll but remained undetected. The virus began deleting and reconstructing data. In the beginning, it was hardly noticeable. ArchAngel A followed all commands from its Deus and seemed normal. As time progressed, the virus infected the preprogrammed fighting mechanism. It became more aggressive in its battles. Its moves were more violent. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
  
"Time passed, and the virus hacked into the verbal program. It started using words and phrases never taught to him, and its responses to questions became more complex, revealing signs of intellect. Later, its learning program was infested with the virus, and the Angel began absorbing much more information than intended. Instead of learning just vocabulary and fighting moves, 'A' observed the designers' behavior and actions, and imitated them. The Virus was actually helping the Angel understand human interaction.  
  
"ArchAngel A started showing signs of infection. It became increasingly violent toward its creators, and engaged in rebellious behavior. But tests still showed no indications of the virus.   
  
"By now, the entire Angel was riddled with the bug. Instead of destroying him, though, the virus made the opposite effect: it enhanced ArchAngel A's capabilities, from its fighting to learning skills. The Angel's core programming was transformed from basic to superadvanced. Five months after infection, ArchAngel A evolved into a completely different being. It expressed symptoms of pain, happiness, guilt, and other emotions, understood the concepts of right and wrong, and displayed an intelligence superior to its creators. But 'A' also expressed a level of mental instability. It questioned the scientists on morality, on religion and ethics and technology, and questioned himself on its existence. Was it a life? A piece of machinery? What was it?  
  
"The programmers finally discovered the bug. But the Virus had infiltrate so much of the Angel's Programming that in order to exterminate it, all programming would be whipped clean. The group was divided on what to do. This virus had transformed this normal Angel to something beyond ordinary technology. ArchAngel A had a conscience, could think and act for itself, and even had a fear of death. It truly was an artificial intelligence. But an intelligence they had no control over.  
  
"Word leaked out that an A.I was created. The government, afraid of what danger this A.I. might pose, sent 3 agents to investigate the situation ... and this is where the legend goes astray."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"No one knows what happened from there. But the popular notion is that when the government agents discovered the ArchAngel's whereabouts and attempted to capture it, an 'incident' occurred, which resulted in the death of its Deus and one of the agents. Whether it was also destroyed, or even if the whole incident occurred, is still under suspicion." Tamomo closed the document. Sayoko, sitting beside him, remained silent. There were still so many answered questions popping into her mind, she didn't where to start.  
  
"That's.. Incredible," she whispered at last, able to find her voice. "To think one Angel can have so much power... Masaka..."  
  
"ONE Angel?" The black-haired boy turned around and gave her an inquisitive look. "Who said there was just one ArchAngel?"  


**TO BE CONTINUED **


	6. A Vow For Revenge: Part 2

  
  
I have GOT to STOP WRITING SO MUCH! You guys have seen how long my chapters are. Chapters 1 to 5 have more than 14000 words. So from now on I'll do my best to it cut down. Reviewers, if you see a scene or some dialogue that you think is unnecessary, tell me. If I have more then 3 long scenes in a chapter, yell at me. I need the tough love.  
  
**WARNING:** really freaky Apollo coming up.  
  
So, without further adieu...  
  
_

**CHAPTER 6:  
A Vow For Revenge: Part 2  
**

_-----------------------  
  
"What do you mean, One ArchAngel? There might be more?"  
  
Tamomo shrugged. "There is always the possibility. The legend did mention that during the early months of the experiment, other ArchAngel prototypes were created. But there isn't any information on how many there were, or what their capabilities were. The ArchAngel legend is full of mysteries of this sort."  
  
The black-haired took hold of Apollo and studied him closely. "However, if this folklore is true, then Apollo here might have a brother or sister floating about. There might even be a whole family of ArchAngels out there --- ITAI!!"  
  
"What?! What happened?" Sayoko cried as Apollo fell from Tamomo's fingers. Tamomo sucked on his bleeding finger. "He bit me!"  
  
"Bit you?" She glanced down at Apollo. The Angel appeared normal, but his burning red eyes and lips dripping with blood gave him a demonic look. Sayoko couldn't help but shiver.  
  
"But how?" she whispered. Tamomo paused, tilting his head with curiosity. "How strange. Sayoko, I would like to keep Apollo overnight. With your permission, of course."  
  
"What? After what just happened?"  
  
He waved the incident aside. "It was nothing. It must have been an old papercut. It's already stopped bleeding." He showed her the cut finger to reassure her. "It will just be a routine inspection, nothing to worry about. Your next battle won't be in 3 days, ne?"  
  
Sayoko sighed. He had a point. She didn't need Apollo for tomorrow, and had no reason not to let Tamomo keep him. And yet... there was something about Apollo's behavior that bothered her.  
  
"Well, if you want to. But bring him back if he.. causes any trouble."  
  
"Trouble?" Tamomo laughed. "He's just an Angel. What trouble could he cause?"  
  
Unfortunately for Tamomo, he was about to find out.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Alpha Prototype. Advanced Angel. Artificial Intelligence. Sayoko's visit to Tamomo left her with more questions than answers. Was any of it true? Was Apollo really an ArchAngel? And could there be others like him? She was fascinated with the idea. There could be a Deus out there just like her, possessing an Angel she had little control over, frightened of its true nature.  
  
She stopped in her tracks. Her last thought disturbed her.  
  
"Frightened? I'm not frightened of Apollo," she mumbled to the air, but there was distinct trace of fear lurking in her voice. "Why should I be? It's not like he's a real ArchAngel. He's.. IT'S just a toy. Just a toy."  
  
Sayoko continued on her walk home, but the doubt still lingered. Apollo's existence was riddled with strange coincidences, and Sayoko was determined to find the truth. But there had to be another explanation than him being an ArchAngel. For if that were true..  
  
"If Apollo was an ArchAngel, then wouldn't that mean he destroyed his first Deus?"  
  
The remainder of her walk was in silence. She stepped across the tree laden sidewalk and into the moist breeze, nearing her house. But as she reached the porch, a terrifying idea struck.  
  
"And if all that stuff were true," Sayoko mumbled, eyes suddenly alarmed, "and if Papa helped create him, then his first Deus could have been..."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Interesting. That was the only word to describe him. Tamomo slid into bed from an exhaustive search. He had studied Apollo intensely for hours, and the results were remarkable. Sayoko's angel was designed with excruciatingly fine detail, from his eyelashes, to fingernails, to his belly button. A fine piece of artwork. Was Apollo a custom made model? Certainly. But an ArchAngel? He wasn't sure.  
  
Tamomo had placed Apollo on his desk, next to his own Angels Sunlight, Moonlight, Twilight, and Starlight. The black haired boy took off his glasses, yawned, and fell asleep, oblivious to the horror about to unfold.  
  
A small, glowing hand touched Tamomo's computer screen. From it, a powerful electric current sparked the computer with light and vaporized its circuits, then streamed down to the connected network of wires. A spark of light. Tamomo's laptop fried to a crisp. Another spark. The bulbs of his lamp exploded. Spark. His TVs melted and burned. One by one this mysterious energy destroyed all of Tamomo's appliances, imprisoning the sleeping boy in a cage of electrical fire with no way of escape.  
  
The smell of burning metal stirred Tamomo to his senses. He leaped up terrified. His entire bedroom was on fire. Orange flames licked the walls and bookshelves, while sparks of current electrified the wires. Tamomo reached for his glasses, but couldn't. His arms were restrained. His legs couldn't move. As the raging fire engulfed the carpet, Tamomo struggled to break free from the grip. But when he looked down and saw what was holding him down, he froze in shock.  
  
"Sun.. Sunlight!"  
  
Sunlight, Tamomo's first Angel, was pinning down his left arm. But she wasn't the Sunlight he knew. This Sunlight had blank, pupiless eyes, paler skin, and was encased by a dull golden glow. She tightened her clutch with a new immense strength, nearly breaking Tamomo's hands in two.  
  
Sunlight wasn't the only one. Moonlight held down his other arm, while Twilight and Starlight restrained his legs. All four were incredibly strong and moved on their own, but seemingly controlled by some unknown power. Tamomo wrestled against them, but to no avail.  
  
"Don't bother. They belong to me," a voice boomed around him. Tamomo squinted around in a panic. "WHAT?!"  
  
Snicker. "I will not let you have her. She is mine. You will not take her away from me."  
  
"What!" Tamomo screamed in the fiery fury. This was madness. His room was asunder, his own Angels had turned against him, he was blind without his glasses, and talking to a being whose voice echoed everywhere.  
  
The voice laughed, a cruel malicious laugh that filled Tamomo's soul with fear. "You think you can have her? You think you can take what is mine? Fool! I am her protector. I will punish all those that cause her pain or unhappiness."  
  
"WHAT?! Who are you! I didn't cause anyone pain!" Tamomo hacked out between smoke-filled coughs. The voice paused. "True," it said wryly, "You haven't caused her pain YET. But in time, you will. And for that you have incurred my wrath."  
  
From the walls of fire and smoke, a vague figure emerged. It was a shinning glint of light, much brighter than Tamomo's possessed Angels. It's aura was blinding, but one thing could be seen: The silver wings radiating from its back, and two piercing blood red eyes.  
  
Tamomo gasped in terror. "What are you?"  
  
The Angel smirked wickedly. "I am Sayoko's guardian Angel. And your destroyer."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Sayoko dashed down the vacant streets of nighttime Tokyo. She was in total shock. Akiko had never sounded so frantic. She called her few minutes before, urging her to come to the hospital. Sayoko asked her what for, but the terribly sobbing Akiko was too shaken to speak. All Sayoko could do was hope it wasn't serious.  
  
The pigtailed girl bolted into the building, and was directed to the third floor. In room 339 where Akiko's harsh weeps were loudest, Sayoko tentatively opened the door, and gasped at the sight. A heavily wrapped up Tamomo laid motionless on the hospital bed, with Akiko fawning over his side. He was bundled up with white bandages from head to toe, barely any skin exposing, but the bags under his eyes looked horribly bruised. Sayoko stumbled forward. "Ta.. momo-chan?"  
  
"Sayoko!" Akiko jumped from her chair, and the two girls embraced. Sayoko glanced back at Tamomo. "What happened?" she asked as Akiko pushed her toward him. The long-haired girl shook her head tearfully.  
  
"There was a fire at his house," she whimpered. "The police say it was a mechanical problem. I rushed here as soon as I could, but he was already in a coma. His burns aren't really severe, but.. but..." her voice broke into hysterical sobs. Sayoko rose Akiko by the shoulders and sat her down. But just as she turned her attention to the injured Tamomo, something else caught her eye.  
  
Apollo sat at the ledge of the open window. Unlike Tamomo, he was completely free of burns and scraps. In fact, he looked perfectly fine. He beamed his beatific smile at his Deus, emerald eyes glittering with joy, and his arms were poised up, as if gesturing for a hug. Sayoko had never seen Apollo so happy before.  
  
"Apollo! You're okay," Sayoko walked over to the window and hugged her Angel tightly. Akiko lifted her head up. "Apollo? But he wasn't with Tamomo when he came in. How did he get here?"  
  
Sayoko shrugged carelessly. "It doesn't matter. As long as he's okay, I'm fine." She squeezed him with a joyful squeal. Apollo was just as happy. But, for a split moment when Sayoko wasn't looking, a dark vicious look crossed his face. He bore his hateful red eyes at the slumbering Tamomo.  
  
_No one will take her away. She is mine._ He closed his eyes and fell asleep in Sayoko's soft hands. _Now and forever._   



	7. Last Chance, First Victory

Okay, I'm back. Sorry its been so long before I updated. But life's hectic, you know? Anyway, I feel pressured to write a new chapter. No one has been updating their fics lately, you guys are obviously freaked out by Apollo in the last chapter, and inspiration and ideas have given me the motivation to write (A friend of mine said I should write this after I finish college, but I doubt you reviewers would wait 5 years for a new chapter ^^;;). I've reformatted all the chapters in HTML and took out a scene in chapter two. So, its time for some action!   
  


_**CHAPTER 7:  
Last Chance, First Victory**_  
-------------------------  
  
_ The Angel's voice sung sweetly, gently in the darkness. "Sayoko-sama, can you hear me?"  
  
His Deus uncurled from her huddled figure. "Apollo.." Sayoko sighed, reaching out to touch the glowing angel. Apollo hovered down and clasped his hands with hers. "Please, Sayoko-sama, stop searching for my past. It will only cause you pain."  
  
"Demo, Apollo! I just want to know more about you. Is it true then? Are you really..." She glanced at the Angel with worried, trembling eyes, "Are you one of the legendary ArchAngels?"  
  
The Angel's warm face clouded with a hidden pain. His fingers slipped from Sayoko's grasp. "I don't know."  
  
"You don't know? How? Don't you want to know more about yourself--- matte! Apollo!" Apollo began to drift away, receding back into the surrounding darkness. Sayoko jumped up, but it was too late. The Angel was now a faint glow in the distant void.  
  
"Do not force me to remember things long forgotten," his voice echoed around her. "I will stop you if you do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_

Sayoko blinked out of sleep. In her bedroom, morning rays streamed through white ruffled curtains. Apollo sat on her dresser, basking in the bright sunlight. He stared at his Deus intensely, as if he had done so for the entire night. Sayoko rose out of bed and smiled.  
  
"Ne, you never stay where I put you," she laughed, hugging him warmly. The Angel wasn't so cheerful; in fact, he looked just as distressed as he did in her dream. She set the angel down and looked at her calender. _Today is the day._   
  
For three days straight, Sayoko and Apollo had trained to the fullest, working day and night for today. Today was her second battle in the Regional Tournament's First Round. Today was her last chance to win.   
  
_I can't lose now, not after so much has happened, _Sayoko thought as she fixed on her glasses and padded across the carpet to her closet. _If I do, I'll let everyone down. Akiko, Tamomo, Papa... even Apollo. And I can't let Suzuhara get away with what she did._ She spread her clothes across her bed. A crisp white blouse with yellow collar and cuffs, yellow skirt, white thigh high stockings with yellow shoes. She thought it would look cute to color coordinate with her Angel. Sayoko turned around with a wide grin.   
  
"Apollo," she called, catching his attention. She flipped him a thumbs-up. "We Are Gonna Win!" She cheered in English, winking. Apollo smiled back, hiding his confusion. He didn't know what to do. His very first fight with Cathleen made him discover fighting talents he never knew he had. But unleashing this ability had frightened Sayoko. Knowing this, Apollo made sure not to use any special abilities in her fight with Misaki, to allow Sayoko to fight on her own. Yet that match ended in disaster. Now he was uncertain. Should he win the match for her, and risk terrifying her once again? Or should she fight using her own skill?   
  
He watched his Deus hum a joyful tune as she skipped out into the hallway. He could feel the desire to win in her tone, her cheerful steps. Apollo now realized what to do. Sayoko wanted to win. He was going to help her. He would make sure she would win this fight, no matter what.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ogata peered sheepishly through the thick shrubs. From his hiding place, he watched Sayoko leave her house and head toward the Piffle Princess Mall. He glanced at his boss.  
  
"Ne, Chief?" Ogata asked, voice muffled from his branches. Icchan glared at him with incredibly annoyed eyes. "What?!" he hissed.  
  
"Ano.. that is girl you want?"  
  
"AHOU! Of course she is! Now come, she's leaving! Do you have the bag?"  
  
"Hai.. demo.."  
  
"Shaddup, Ogata! Or do you like parading around in women's lingerie?"  
  
Ogata fervently shook his branches. "No, please Chief, no more punishment!"  
  
"Then let's go!" Icchan hobbled out of the shadows and into the street. Ogata sighed, but followed Icchan's lead. The two of them shuffled out the large thicket and trailed an unsuspecting Sayoko .  
  
Apollo's ears twitched. Something was sneaking up from behind them, he could hear it. He poked Sayoko's ear. "Eh?" she asked, turning around. There, in the middle of the street, were two suspicious looking trees, each with a conveniently placed pair of holes. One of the trees had a huge bag sticking on a branch, and it was shaking as if nervous. Sayoko raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Strange.." she murmured and continued on her way. Something cracked behind her, and she twisted around. Now the trees were much nearer, and the tree with the bag was right behind her, holding the bag with two branches above her head. If she didn't know any better, she'd think those branches were arms.  
  
Sayoko shrugged it off and went ahead. "Now!" someone shouted. The bag came down, cloaking her in darkness and whisking her away to some unknown location. Sayoko screamed wildly as she bobbed and tossed around in the bag, then was dumped onto a cold marble floor. She bolted to her feet. Nothing looked familiar. She was in a small room, filled with Angelic Layer equipment and a Layer in the center. On the walls hung portraits of famous Angels such as Athena, The Wizard, and of course Hikaru. Near the doors were the same two trees that had abducted her. Sayoko took a step back.  
  
"Who are you! What do you want!" She cried. One tree removed his leafy head, revealing Ogata's nervous face. "Sayoko-san, please calm down. Chief has some interest--"  
  
"Get away from me, you perv!" She flung her shoe at Ogata's head, clunking him and sending him flying. The other tree looked amused.  
  
"Neee.. you're nothing like Misaki-chan. This should be fun." The talking tree giggled insanely. "Omura Sayoko, don't you know who I am?" Sayoko glared fearfully, holding up her other shoe. "No!"  
  
"Heh heh heh.. I am the brilliant, the astounding, the genius scientist..." he whisked off his costume with one hand. "Ichiro Mihara! Inventor Of Angels and creator of Angelic Layer! And you, Sayoko, will be my new prodi-- ITAI!!" Sayoko's shoe slammed into Icchan's face. The young girl grabbed onto a nearby chair.  
  
"Liar! You're not Ichiro Mihara! My Papa works for him! He said Ichiro-san is the smartest, most sophisticated scientist he's ever met. Ichiro-san couldn't be some ugly, weird pedophile like you!"  
  
Icchan ducked past the flying chair and pointed to a huge portrait of himself on the door, with the caption _Head of Angelic Layer International: Ichiro Mihara _underneath. Sayoko released the keyboard she was about to fling.  
  
"..Oh....you really _are_ Ichiro Mihara!"  
  
"Hai." Icchan rose to his feet and swiped dust off his lab suit. "And I have chosen you to be my new student."  
  
"Um.. if you're Ichiro-san, whose he?" Sayoko pointed to the unconscious Ogata.   
  
"Him? He's nobody. Put this on." He handed her a headset, then picked up Apollo from the floor and placed him in the Layer. "This is an excellent time to test your motions. Now dance." He switched on a CD player from his side.  
  
Sayoko slipped on the headset. "Huh?"  
  
"Dance. Dance! Do like this." He shot his hand in the air. "And this." He raised his left leg to his right knee. "Now twiiiiiirrrrrlll. Twirrrrllll. Yes, that's it. Sppppiiiiiinnnnn!"  
  
A confused Sayoko imitated his actions. She spun on her leg and whirled.  
  
"Yes!...Wait. No! Not you, the doll!" Icchan shouted, but Sayoko didn't hear him. But Apollo did. The Angel examined her moves carefully, and began to dance. He copied every hop, every jump Sayoko made, and did it in perfect synchronism. The black-haired scientist narrowed his eyes curiously.   
  
_His learning program must be in effect,_ he grinned secretly. _This should be interesting._  
  
For a whole hour, Icchan instructed Sayoko on moves, strategies, and exercises to strengthen her abilities. After rigorous training, Sayoko flipped off her headset, wiping off beads of sweat. "Icchan, what time is it?"  
  
"Only 1:45."  
  
Her eyes bulged out in fear. "Oh my gosh! My match! You made me late!"  
  
--------------------  
  
The thick crowd was swelling with tension. Haruguchi Hiromi, with her Angel Hurricane, sat impatiently at the empty Layer. "It's already been 15 minutes. The girl's obviously not coming."  
  
The referee nodded and raise her hand. "The winner, by forfeit, is Angel Hurricane, Deus--"  
  
"With the glory of the gods," a breathless voice screamed from the crowd. "Let your wings take flight. Win, Apollo!"  
  
In a flash of light, Apollo flew across the room and fell into the Layer. He straightened his body and twirled gracefully down, then slowed briefly as his left foot touched the surface. The Angel's costume was a flourish of golden and silver. His golden overcoat was splashed silver embroidery, just like his ankle length golden boots. A sleeveless sun-colored shirt stopped just above his belly button, hidden beneath the three buttons of his coat. Pure white pants finished the attire, with a trademark 'A' on the belt. Apollo immediately went to a combat stance. No one noticed the Angel was moving with a Deus.  
  
Sayoko popped out from the surprised crowd, sweating and out of breath. "Gomen... gomen nasai.." She huffed as she placed her head set on and flopped into her seat. Hiromi merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Left Hook!" Hiromi punched the air. "Right Cross!" A blow to the ceiling. "Grab victory with the Iron Fist, Hurricane!"  
  
Hurricane was tossed into the Layer and pounded the ground beneath her. Stocky, muscular, and tall, Hurricane had an uncanny resemblance to her Deus. Only Hurricane had golden brown skin and stark green mohawk, while Hiromi's was merely tanned with pink hair. Hurricane launched into a series of powerful blows, then aimed her boxing gloves at Apollo, tightening her pose.  
  
"Angel Fight!" the referee exclaimed. Apollo bolted at Hurricane, who felt no inclination to move. He struck her head first with his boot. But it had no effect. He spun around and punch her stomach. Nothing. Hurricane smirked, stepped forward, and slammed her elbow into his chest, flinging him to the edges of the Layer. Apollo flipped up and charged again, leaping into a fury of blurry kicks and strikes. Hurricane didn't bother dodge. She took hit by hit with little damage, then knocked Apollo under his chin into the air. He soared over her and crashed on the other side of the Layer. With only two hits, the boxer Hurricane had weakened Apollo's life meter to nearly half.  
  
"We have them, Hurricane. Now do it," Hiromi snickered. The brown skinned Hurricane tiptoed to her feet, whipped around, and twirled herself into her signature move, the Hurricane Rage. The small tornado zigzagged across the Layer, the Angel's fists a blur of red. Sayoko bit her lip. Hurricane must be a heavyweight, powertype. Only that could explain why Apollo's moves had no effect. Apollo's only advantage was his speed. But could she use it?  
  
The familiar scroll of symbols scramble over Sayoko's headpiece. _No, not now!_ she fretted, glancing at Apollo. His eyes were flashing from green to blood red, and a dark, murderous smirk slowly crossed the Angel's face. Sayoko had to end this match fast, before Apollo's demonic persona set in.  
  
Her mind reverted back to Icchan's dance training. After all the spinning, she remembered feeling disoriented and losing her balance. Then she thought of the battle, how Hurricane's punches were mighty, but sluggish, and how she never used her legs during the fight. The pieces came together. _I got it!_  
  
The twirling Hurricane zipped swiftly toward Apollo. He inched his way to the Layer's brink, then knelled down. Just when Hurricane's fists neared to punching distance, Apollo thrust his feet between her legs. Hurricane tripped, spiraling out of control. The golden-haired Angel jumped up and struck a crushing kick to Hurricane's legs, her weak point, hurling her out of the Layer.  
  
"Layer out! Apollo Wins!"  
  
Sayoko remained eerily still for a few moments, before bursting into a fit of delirious laughs and cheers. "I WON!! I WON!! Did you see me, Icchan!? I won!! Icchan? Icchan?"  
  
The scientist was nowhere to be found. Sayoko returned to the Layer, met Apollo's gentle emerald eyes. He was holding up his thumb, and mouthed proudly "We are Gonna Win!" with a coy wink. The Deus returned the gesture enthusiastically.  
  
_Yeah, we're going to win. We're going to win all our battles, and we won't stop until we met Suzuhara in the Championships.This is only... our First Victory._


	8. Twins

Hello!   
  
It isn't like me to write a chapter this short, but it's a fight scene, and you guys like fight scenes ^^. And I want to apologize for the shoddy writing for last chapter. Really, I should've looked over it more carefully.   
  
And for those who were waiting for another ArchAngel, get ready *wink*  
  
**

_ Chapter 8:  
Twins  
_

** -------------------------  
  
  
  
Tokyo's Championship Arena was pulsating with pumping music, grazing spotlights, and crowds. The sheer size of the dome dwarfed Piffle Princess in comparison. Akiko tugged Sayoko's arm as she led her to a pair of empty seats. Sayoko was in total shock.   
  
"Incredible!" Sayoko gasped at the awesome surroundings. "It's huge! I'm really going to battle here, Akiko-chan?"   
  
"Hai. You've passed the Regionals, so you're officially in the National tournament. But there are a couple of new rules. Each battle has a 10 minute time limit. If the limit expires, the Angel with the lowest damage points wins. The Nationals consist of ten rounds, and the SemiFinals five. The Finals... well, you don't have to worry about that now. "   
  
The lights dimmed, music stopped. A wave of silence hushed the crowd.   
  
"Welcome, minna, to the First Round of The Nationals!" the announcer's voice boomed. "Known to her fans as the Mermaid of The Layer, our first Deus has come back this year to reach the top. West Corner -- Deus Kaerino Umi, Angel Arashi!"   
  
Flicking back her seagreen ponytail, Umi smiled proudly to the crowd. Her marine blue eyes shined beautifully in the spotlight; her smooth skin practically glistened. There wasn't a boy in the room who wasn't in love with this Aqua-haired Angel.   
  
"Our second Deus is still a rookie, but has already earned a reputation for her SunDance attack and compassion for opponents. East Corner -- Deus Namida Youkou, Angel Solana!"   
  
Youkou looked anything but compassionate. With cold saffire eyes, pale skin, and short hair blacker than night, the Deus exuded an intimidating air around her. She marched toward the Layer, the chains hanging from her baggy pants clanging her boots, and climbed into her seat. The eggshaped ovals ascended into the air.   
  
Below, the Layer tranformed into a massive volcano, smoke and steam piping from its crusty surface. Lava bubbled within its core, some of it oozing out in small streams.   
  
"How will these Angels fare on a volcano on the verge of erupting? Deuses, any contact with the Lava will result in a Layer Out. Now, Entry Angel!"   
  
Umi stood up first. "The Ocean's Power knows no bounds. Master of the Seas, Arashi!" Arashi broke into the Layer, spinning, and landed softly on a cracked boulder. Flat blue hair to the shoulders, cobalt eyes, Arashi possessed the same sophisticated air of her Deus. She wore a tight seablue tanktop, with sleek pants and matching high heels, all embroided with green jewels.   
  
Youkou glared at her own Angel. _Do as I say, for once,_ she hissed in her mind. She raised her in the air.   
  
"Bring forth the sun! Shine your rays upon this dark world, Solana!" Solana leapt out of Youkou's hand and entered the Layer. With heavenly grace she twirled gently to the ground, skirt flowing, gems twinkling. Her long blond tresses, crowned with small suns, were tied loosely at its ends. Golden suns also dangled from her bracelets, anklets, and collar. An orange sash looped over her red wraparound skirt, matching her offshoulder top. Solana bowed toward her Deus, and waved cheerfully at the audience.   
  
"Angelic Fight!"   
  
Solana took out a small hand drum and beat out a catchy, playful tune. Arashi leapt up with a spinkick; Solana easily deflected it with her drum. The blue haired Angel bounced off the volcano's side, flew above her, and struck down with a crushing punch. But Solana, dancing carefree, merely skipped aside. She blocked Arashi's blows with fluid movements, still keeping in step with the rhythm. This was her specialty move -- the SunDance, a fluent gyration of the body, but also a powerful offensive and defensive shield. Solana never attacked, but was never hurt either, for her SunDance utilized her opponent's weakness and turned it against them.   
  
Arashi couldn't beat a speedtype like Solana in agility, but she could in brute force. The lightweight, powertype Angel clamped her hands together and pounded the ground, crumbling the earth and splitting the ground beneath Solana's feet. Solana flipped away as hot lava spewed from the crack, and curved her body to avoid Arashi's flying fist. She landed soundly on one foot.   
  
Sayoko's eyes were fastened to the match. Solana's way of fighting... it was more like an artform, with its careful precision and smooth motions. None of Arashi's attacks connected, and it was already halfway into the match. There was something oddly familiar about the blond Angel, but Sayoko couldn't recall what.   
  
The Angels were now leaping from stone to stone in a river of flowing lava. Solana purled on her leg, faster and faster, her body glowing white, until her silhouettes spun off and encircled Arashi. Instead of one Solana, there were now five, all dancing in unison.   
  
"Amazing!" shouted the announcer. "Solana has just performed her second signature move, Sol Reflection! Can her opponent find which one is real? Let's find out!"   
  
Both Arashi and Umi closed their eyes, as the laughing Solanas pranced lightly in a circle. A moment later, Arashi lurched forward at the one at her left. But this Solana disappeared under her touch, and Arashi fell right through toward the burning liquid.. and stopped. She looked behind her. The real Solana had grabbed her arm and was holding her upright. Arashi stared in confusion. Solana simply smiled.   
  
"Angel Solana has once again rescued her opponent from certain doom. No wonder she is called the 'Angel of Compassion'!"   
  
Youkou clutched her hands into a white knuckled grip. _Dammit, she did it again!_   
  
"Arigatou, Youkou-san," Umi said with a sincere bow. Youkou glared icily.   
  
"Shut up! I'm tired of playing games. This ends now!"   
  
Sayoko glanced at her shoulder, where Apollo was intently watching the battle. Suddenly, the realization struck her. Solana's SunDance reminded her of Apollo's fight with Cathleen. Her tumbles, twists, leaps and steps were just like his. Her eyes jumped from Apollo, to Solana, to Apollo again. Same blond hair. Same green eyes. Same style of fighting.   
  
_My gosh, they're identical! _ she gasped. _They could pass off as twins!_   
  
The ground quaked; streams of lava burst from the core. The volcano was erupting. Arashi and Solana fought hand-to-hand, Arashi using all her might, Solana dodging with her drum. Admist the black smoke, the blue haired Angel flung one last kick. Solana dodged deftly. But as Arashi landed, her heels slipped on some loose rubble, and plummeted into the crimson flames below.   
  
"Layer out! Solana wins!"   
  
"Ne, wasn't that cool?" asked Akiko. "Solana wasn't hit by any of Arashi's attacks. She's pretty nimble."   
  
Umi picked up a slightly bruised Arashi from the Layer. She extended her hand to her opponent. "Well done, Youkou-san. I hope you do well in the next rou-"   
  
An enraged Youkou slapped Umi's hand away. "Don't give me that crap," she seethed. "I would have destroyed that pathetic Arashi of yours if it wasn't for my stupid Angel." She shoved aside a stunned Umi and stormed out the Arena, her hand painfully swinging Solana by the hair. A confused crowd murmured.   
  
()*()*()  
  
Youkou raged insanely down the empty corridor, cursing madly through clenched teeth. "You stupid, stupid, STUPID ANGEL!" the girl screamed in a highly hysterical voice. She seized Solana's legs and began thrashing the doll against a trash can. "You dumb doll! What the hell is wrong with you!? Why won't you fight!? I could have beat the crap out of Arashi if it wasn't for you! You stupid piece of garbage!"   
  
"Yes, Namida-san. Make her fear you." A voice snickered behind her. Youkou whisked around, noticing a tall slender woman smiling at her. She wore a casual red speggetti-strapped top, and worn jeans. Red highlights streaked her jet black hair, which partly hid the Angel slouched on her shouder.   
  
"What the hell do you want?" Youkou fiercely muttered. The woman laughed almost condescending, her black eyes piercing through her heavy bangs.   
  
"I understand. I had an Angel just like yours. Disrespectful. Rebellious. Had a mind of its own. But I soon changed that. Now she's nothing more than a puppet," she carressed the lifeless doll's tender face. "the way she should be."   
  
Youkou recoiled from the Angel's blank stare. It wasn't like other Angels, whose eyes twinkled vivently like a human's. They were hardened, dead, a depairing color of pale green. This Angel was a broken shell, drained of its very essense, any spark of life wiped clean. It truly was nothing more than a puppet.   
  
"Angels like ours need discipline. They need to know they are merely tools for humans, that without us they are nothing. And the only way to teach them is through fear."   
  
Youkou glimped down at the huddled Solana. The blond Angel trembled uncontrollably in her hand, arms shielding her head, barely controllable terror concealed in her emerald eyes. The Deus was stunned speechless.   
  
"But I.. I don't want her to.. be afraid of me," she stammered. The stranger chuckled again, and stucked a white card into Youkou's pocket. as she passed. "If you want to know more about controlling your Angel, call me."   
  
Youkou's eyes followed the woman as she headed toward the elevator. The mechanical doors opened, and she proceed inside.   
  
"Hey Miss, who are you?" Youkou hollared from the hallway. The black-haired Deus gave her lighthearted wink.   
  
"Ankoku Tenshi. But you can just call me by my nickname," Tenshi snapped on concealing black shades. "Raven."   
  
The doors closed in front of her. 


	9. Love and Fear

What excuse could I possibly give to justify updating so late? Well, I've had midterms and reports and a lack of motivation and my computer's been acting up. So, sorry guys. To make up for it, this chapter is longer than the last one.  
For anyone who cares, my birthday's January 25. Yep, GoddessUrd1 hits the big 1-8 in a few days.  
Don't ask about the bunnies.  
Thank you for reviewing and enjoy.  
  


  
**_Chapter 9:   
Love and Fear_**   
-----------------  
  


All the same. Youkou surveyed the Deuses crowding the Battle Arena's lobbies. They were all the same. Popular. Pretty. Had stable, loving families. She was nothing like them. She had no friends or family, or even a home to go to. All Youkou had was what she carried with her: some clothes, stolen cash, her skateboard, and Solana. Youkou's painful past made her different from the other Deuses. And she would have it no other way. These Deuses were her enemies, and she would never forget that.   
  
Youkou wore her usual garb: black shirt, baggy camouflage pants, heavy boots, with a spiked collar and chains. Like always, she dyed her hair to match her emotions -- a fiery red, and like always she stood out in the crowd. It didn't take long for rumors to spread, but Youkou didn't care. All she cared about was winning the Nationals, and proving to the world how strong she really was.   
  
"Suggoi!" a tiny voice shouted. Youkou turned around; two young children stood behind her.   
  
"Is that Solana? Is it true she's never been hurt in a battle?" asked one. Another one chimed in. "I love how graceful and sweet she is. I bet you're proud to have an Angel like her."   
  
Youkou sneered at the kids. Pride? She felt no pride in Solana. All Youkou felt was disgust and frustration. In fact, she despised her. The redhead was thrilled to have her at first, when a mysterious man, Kumori Fukachi, had presented Solana as a gift. But that soon changed. Solana never fought, she danced. She ignored her Deus' commands, preferring to play with her tambourine rather than attack. Youkou's beaten her, cursed at her, even threw her away, but Solana still refused to battle. She should have never believed Fukachi.   
  
_That liar,_ Youkou hissed as she signed herself in for her next battle. "_Advanced Angel" by butt. All this crappy doll can do is prance like a wuss. If she'd just fight, just once...._   
  
"Namida Youkou, Namida Youkou," an announcer called. "Please return to the stadium for the Third Battle. Namida Youkou, Namida Youkou."   
  
"Finally! Time for some action." She plucked Solana from her book bag and stared hard at the Angel. "You better fight this time, or it's back to the garbage can. You hear me?"   
  
The Angel nodded fearfully. Youkou snorted, flung her bag over her shoulder, and headed for the Arena.  
  


  
(\__/)   
(='.'=)   
(")_(") 

  
  
Sayoko waited patiently in the waiting room with Apollo, then jumped up as Akiko rushed toward her.   
  
"Congratulations!" Sayoko cheered, slapping a high five. Akiko smiled brightly.   
  
"Well, it was tough, but The Noble Arrow always shines through." She gave her friend a coy glance. "You didn't doubt us, did you Sayoko-chan?"   
  
Akikaze, or as fans called her "The Noble Arrow", perched on Akiko's shoulder. The green-eyed, brown haired Angel wore a verdant shirt, skirt, and boots, with a brown long-sleeved shirt and stockings underneath. Her bow and arrow slung over her shoulder.   
  
"Are we going to see Tamomo now?" Sayoko asked as they locked arms and headed for the exit.   
  
"Nope," Akiko winked secretly. "We're going to visit the Deus of that Apollo-lookalike you were ogling at last week."   
  
"You mean the Solana Angel? But Why?"   
  
"Oh come on, Sayoko! You know why," She covered Sayoko's ear and whispered in excited tones, "She could be the next ArchAngel! I mean, if you and Namida-san team up, you two could find out some cool secret about them, or make them do whatever you want. Wouldn't that be awesome?"   
  
Sayoko smiled shyly. With the pressure of the Regionals and now the Nationals looming over, she nearly forgot about the ArchAngel legend.   
  
"But Apollo's not an ArchAngel.. I know he acts weird sometimes, and odd stuff starts happening, but he's still a normal Angel."   
  
"Aww, you're no fun!" Akiko pouted teasingly. "But let's check it out anyway. I mean, it wouldn't hurt, right?"   
  
As the girls chatted away, an uneasy tension grew in Apollo's body. He disliked Akiko. She was too curious. From day one the girl had pursued his forgotten past, a past he wanted to protect from Sayoko. He scowled irritably at his Deus' friend, eyes flicked with blood red. If Akiko kept up this search, he may need to get rid of her.  
  


  
(\__/)   
(=;.;=)   
(")_(") 

  
  
Daemon kinked up an eyebrow. "You met Beta?"   
  
"Hai. It has a new Deus now. But it hasn't activated any special abilities yet." Raven narrowed suspicious eyes at partner. "You don't look surprised."  
  
The spiky-haired man stepped out of the thick shadows, dressed not in his usual black attire, but in some casual slacks and a T-shirt. He peered over the balcony overlooking the hustling crowd below. "Should I be?"   
  
"It was in your custody. How could you let it escape? Have you forgotten our mission?" Irritation crept in her voice. For as long as they worked together, Daemon never took his assignments seriously, always approaching it with a lighthearted and careless attitude. The two were complete opposites: Raven, cold and straightforward; and Daemon, coy and flirtatious, and despite their differences they succeeded in every mission. This one, however, was the only one that affected them personally.   
  
Daemon rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, our all-important mission. 'Capture the Alpha Prototype for scientific examination. Destroy if target is unattainable.'" He sauntered over to her with a sly smile. "I know our objective. Trust me, I've got everything under control. If my plan works, Alpha will come to us. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a battle to practice for."   
  
Raven glanced at Daemon's side as he walked by. "This isn't a game. Beta is no threat, but Alpha's already awakening his power. If he fully revives--"   
  
"The Earth will stop spinning. Apocalypse will come. Doom to us all. Yes, yes, we've been over this before." He waved his hands in exasperation. "I know what I'm doing. Honestly, Kuroi, do you not trust me?"   
  
The black-eyed spy followed her partner exit the balcony. A small smirk twitched her lips. "Trust you?" Kuroi snickered to herself, then retreated to the black shadows. "Trust _you_, Fukachi? I wouldn't trust you with my life."   
  


  
(\___/)   
(=~.~=)   
(")__(") 

  
  
"An interesting match we have next! Light-speed Suzuka, with Deus Kobayashi Hatoko, versus Sunshine Solana, Angel of Compassion, with Deus Namida Youkou. Can this rookie compete with Suzuka's swift speed on the Flying Fortress? Entry Angel!"   
  
Hatoko tossed Suzuka in. "Go faster than lightning and sound, Suzuka! Angel Fall in!" The blue-haired ninja tumbled into the Layer, a castle on a floating chunk of rock, poised with hands on hips. Hatoko fans, with colorful banners, cheered her name from the crowd.   
  
"Bring forth the sun! Shine your rays upon this dark world, Solana! Angel, Fall in!" Solana burst from Youkou's hand and purled magnificently into the Layer. She courtesied to her opponent and Deus, then blew happy kisses to the crowd.   
  
"Angelic Fight!"   
  
Suzuka was too fast. She bolted and unleashed a might kick to Solana's stomach, knocking her to the far end of the castle. Solana wobbled to her feet, tambourine in hand. Youkou blinked, and in the split-second Suzuka dashed forth, sprung into a somersault, and hurled a massive blow to her chest. Solana blocked it with her drum, but still suffered damage. She leaped up and landed on the palace's tower to maintain distance.   
  
_Damn, she's too fast,_ Youkou thought. _I can't attack directly if she's on the offensive. I have to slow her down somehow._   
  
Suzuka suddenly disappeared. Solana looked about fretfully. In a blur, the ninja appeared behind her, and struck her back with a fury of kicks. The golden haired Angel fell to the dirt. Youkou's icy blue eyes narrowed. Suzuka had wiped Solana's attack, defense, and speed to a near minimal, and had wrecked major damage. Another kick could end the match.   
  
"Get up, you stinking load of crap!" Youkou screamed at her bruised Angel.   
  
"Stop it!"   
  
Youkou looked up and met Hatoko's reproachful glare. "You should be ashamed of yourself, treating your Angel like that." she reprimand sternly. "A Deus and her Angel are a team. They believe in each other and work together to become stronger. Don't blame her for your faults as a Deus."   
  
Flames of fury raged in Youkou's eyes. "Don't. You. DARE talk to me like that, kisama! I'll show you who's the better Deus."   
  
Solana painfully cracked open her eyes and turned to her Deus. She felt her. She felt Youkou's anger, her determination, her desperate will to win her words. Though she hated to fight, Solana knew it was the only way to win. A damaged Solana struggled to her feet.   
  
Suzuka charged at lightning speed with a forward kick. Solana didn't move. But as Suzuka's boot came into range, Solana clutched her leg, flung her to the side, and slammed her into the Palace's wall. She then cartwheeled to the opposite wall some distance away. Suzuka peeled herself off and soared after her. Solana waited for the right moment, then ducked. Too fast to stop, Suzuka crashed headfirst in a pillow of dust. The cloud settled; Hatoko gasped. Suzuka's head was wedged in between the stones. Unable to move, she was defenseless against Solana's attack.   
  
Solana backflipped in the air, thrust out her leg, and planted an annihilating blow in Suzuka's back. Suzuka's life meter dropped to zero.   
  
"Angel out! Solana wins!"   
  
The emerald-eyed Angel freed her opponent from the wall, then picked her up and presented her to Hatoko. Hatoko stared at her curiously. "Arigatou." She took the defeated Suzuka from her.   
  
"Awww, did I break your lil' Angel, Hatoko-chan?" Youkou teased with a smug smile. Solana leaped up and landed on her shoulder. Youkou knelt down and bore cruel eyes at the smaller Hatoko. "Angels are not partners. They are toys. I will treat my toy the way I want to, and I don't care what you or any other losers have to say." She straightened up. "Now, get out of my way, before I crush you like your wimpy Suzuka." With those harsh words, an arrogant Youkou shoved Hatoko to the side and left the Arena.  
  


  
(\___/)   
(=^.~=)   
(")__(") 

  
  
"What a frightening girl!" Ogata commented in the control room. "She's an amazing Deus though. Not many Deuses can turn Suzuka's speed against her."   
  
Icchan studied the battle clips on the monitors, then froze in the middle of a scene. It was as he expected; the moment Solana launched her attack, Youkou appeared utterly shocked. _Beta was acting on her own, _he thought, rubbing his chin in contemplation. _And she's growing in strength. It's only a matter of time before both she and Alpha are out of control._  
  


  
(\___/)   
(=o.O=)   
(")__(")  
  


Youkou relaxed in the open breeze, sighing in relief. She sat on a nearby park bench, Solana on her lap. "Wow! Who'd have thought you could actually fight?" she chuckled outloud. Solana looked up, a surprised smile grew on her face. "But, it's nothing really surprising. I **_am_** the best Deus around. No slowpoke like Hatoko can keep me from the Championship." The smile disappeared, the Angel lowered her eyes in regret. Youkou was always like that. She took all the credit for their victories, even when it was Solana's doing.The only reason she won battles was to make Youkou proud of her. But a sneaking suspicion warned her that Youkou would never change.   
  
"Youkou-san.." a cheery voice spoke up. Youkou glanced to her left, her colbalt eyes fell on a familar girl, the winner of today's Second Match. Her mahogany hair toppled over her shoulders to her back, light hazel eyes radiating like jewels. Youkou felt a twitch of jealousy at the girl's beauty.   
  
"Yamamoto Aki-something, right?" the redhead asked. She nodded. "Just call me Akiko. Congrats on your battle. Em..Do you mind if we take a look at your Angel?"   
  
"We?" Youkou titled her head. Behind Akiko, a shy brunette peeked her head out. "Ko-konnichi wa, Youkou-san," her voice quivered nervously. Youkou squinted her eyes, as if recalling a memory, then bolted to her feet. "I know you! You're that 'Psycho Nerd' from Piffle Princess, Omura Sayoko! You went insane and destroyed Suzumu's Angel."   
  
Sayoko, ashamed, stared down at her shuffling feet and said nothing. Akiko boldly stepped in front.   
  
"Hey! Don't blame it on her. She couldn't stop Apollo from tearing Cathleen apart. He had a glitch and--"   
  
"Blaming her? What are you talking about! That fight kicked ass!" Youkou exclaimed with a gleam of excitement. Both girls gaped at her in shock and dismay. Sayoko stepped forth.   
  
"You.. _enjoyed_ that?" The pigtailed girl asked, her face in stupendous wonder. Youkou laughed wildly. "Of course, I enjoyed that! That was the best fight I've ever seen! Man, I wished I had an Angel like yours. I'd destroy every opponent I fought. Arashi, Suzuka, all of them. I'd be the National Champion in no time."   
  
Meanwhile, as Apollo listened in on their conversation, a quiet, soothing voice reached into the depths of his mind. _Close your eyes.._.it whispered. His eyes snapped up, confused. Solana had locked her gaze on him, urging him silently with her glowing eyes. _Please, I need to speak with you._ She closed her eyes. Apollo hesitated, then he too closed his eyes.

_  
"Now awaken."  
  
Emerald eyes fluttered open. In the surreal, dark void, Solana glistened before him, her wings outstretched, shimmering like a ray of sunlight. She came forward and grazed his face with her hands.  
  
"Alpha..." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Alpha, you're alive.." she swept him up in a loving embrace, weeping against his chest. Apollo stiffened, embarrassed and uneasy.  
  
"I am not Alpha..." he said with a mild blush. Solana paused, then drew herself away and searched deep into his eyes. "You are..." her voice faded, another wave of tears gushed forth. Her finger lightly touched his lips. "You don't remember, do you? You don't remember me, or Gamma, or Delta, or even Michiko-sensei?"  
  
Before he could respond, the golden-haired Angel slipped her hands down and entwined their fingers. She rested her forehead against his. "I understand. Our Creators wiped your memories away to protect you. I suppose our past is better left unsaid."  
  
Apollo remained silent, groping for the right words. He wanted to know more. Solana had invoked in him a growing curiosity about his origins. Inside his mind, fragments of broken memories were reviving, filling his mind with images he did not understand. He stared blankly at her face, slowly remembering her.  
  
"Are you.. my sist--"  
  
She hushed his lips with a gentle finger. "It doesn't matter at this time. What matters is this." Her eyes turn serious. "You and your Deus are in danger. There are those who fear our power, and will do anything to stop us. But, as long as your bond with her is strong, they cannot win."  
  
"Bond?"  
  
"Yes. A bond that connects the hearts of an Angel and the Deus. If our bond is strong enough, we can speak to our Deuses through dreams. I have not done so with Youkou-sama, but I see you have with your Deus." She closed her eyes thoughtfully, and spoke in a gentle, serene whisper.  
  
"Apollo, do you love Sayoko?"  
  
The Angel froze in confusion. "Love?" he asked, unfamiliar with the term. Solana laughed heartily."Don't worry. I am sure you will know what it means to love someday."  
  
The Angel released her embrace and fluttered away, disappearing in the dark void.  
  
"Remember, an ArchAngel's power stems from his bond with the Deus. The day your bond is strongest is the day you can unlock your true power."_

  
  
"ArchAngels? Give me a break! You think I'm dumb enough to fall for that legend?!" Youkou snapped tartly. Akiko fired back. "It's not dumb! You admit that strange stuff started happening to you when you got Solana, and that she acts on her own in battles. The same goes for Apollo. What other explanation could there be?"   
  
"Yeah, right. If Solana was really an ArchAngel, don't you think I'd notice her walking or talking? And if both of them are ArchAngels, why hasn't Solana gone berserk on any of her opponents like Apollo has?"   
  
"...I don't know! Maybe she does move on her own, but doesn't let you see her. And just because they're ArchAngels doesn't mean they act the same. They have different personalities. Maybe Solana is not as aggressive as Apollo."   
  
"Do you really believe this crap?" Youkou exclaimed incredulously. "Artificial Intelligences? Alpha Prototypes? Are you a moron or what?! You think just 'coz our Angels do freaky stuff they're suddenly so-called cybernetic lifeforms? Pa-lease!" Youkou slung her back sack over her shoulders, Solana shoved inside. "Listen, that Fukachi guy that gave me Solana called her an advanced Angel, just like Apollo. Maybe that's what Advanced Angels do. In any case, you guys have been watching way too much anime." She sent them an airy wave as she strolled off. "Later."   
  
A frustrated scowl edged on Akiko's face. "What a jerk.." the dark-haired girl growled. "With that attitude it's a wonder if she has any friends. Come on Sayoko. Solana's probably not an ArchAngel anyway."   
  
Sayoko nodded, and the two girls headed for home. But inside, an uncontrollable knot of worry tightened in her chest. "I wonder..." she murmured, throwing a quick glance to Apollo. The Angel slept peacefully on her shoulder. She frowned slightly. "I wonder if Youkou is afraid of her Angel like I am..." 

  
(\____/) (\____/) (\____/)   
(=^.^=) (=^.^=) (=^.^=)   
(")___(") (")___(") (")___(")   
  



	10. Denial

  
I'm going to do something I've never done before, reply to my reviewers from chapters 8 and 9:   
Jamfase: Thanks! The chapters on Youkou's, and Raven's, past will be coming up shortly, hopefully, and I hinted at who this mysterious Michiko is through the fic, especially chapter 5. You'll definitely figure it out by this chapter. As for the age difference, I try not to think about it. I must admit though, for me to read fanfics far better than mine by writers who are younger than me does make me a bit insecure -_-;;. Thank you for reviewing.   
And those drawings were bunnies, not kitties ^_^   
Nix Entente: Sorry for the short chapter. But my chapters are hardly short, and I need to cut down on my writing. Thank you for reviewing.   
Lady Sage: Thank you very much! I thought the use of A.Is was also a cliché, but I tried to add my little twist on it. Anyway, thank you again.   
Kanshisha no Yurei: Arigatou. Once I'm done with Project ArchAngels, whenever that may be, I plan on writing it.   
Paige-chan: Yet another well deserved thank you. I'm trying to limit the amount of narrative I use, but I'll continue to write more, just for you ^_~   
  
Alright, I've made it to Chapter 10. Now the interesting stuff begins.   
Warning: Another freaky-Apollo moment.   
  


_** Chapter 10:  
Denial  
**_ -----------------------

  
  
Michiru picked at her food. It was a delicious dish, but there was too much on her mind to eat.  
  
"My, you are quiet today," her companion mused. He sipped his wine. "Hardly what I call a lunch date. Still, how could I resist an exquisite meal by an even more exquisite lady?" He patted her hand.  
  
She smiled sweetly. "Take your hand off me, or it won't be just food I shove in your mouth."  
  
"Temper temper, my love. No need for that language." He folded his arms over the table; his demeanor cold. "Now, to business. We've been keeping surveillance on the Prototype since activation. His power has increased exponentially. It is imperative for you to retrieve him as soon as possible."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Sayoko and Alpha are inseparable. The brat hasn't let him go since she had him. I can't get a hold on him."  
  
"Are you backing out of our agreement?"  
  
The blond snapped vicious eyes on him. "Agreement? If you mean being blackmailed by the likes of you, Daemon, then yes, I am."  
  
Daemon chuckled. "Michiru, may I remind you that due to the ArchAngel you helped create, 2 people are dead, another handicapped, and countless property destroyed? We are cleaning up your mess. It's only fair to assist us."  
  
"And if I don't, you send me to jail. You government agents have a twisted sense of fairness."  
  
He quirked an eyebrow. "It is you that have a distorted view of fairness. I would think you of all people would help us. Afterall, he did kill your twin sister, correct?"  
  
Michiru burst into a delirious laugh. "As far as I'm concerned, Alpha did me a favor. Michiko was always in my way."  
  
"Intriguing." Daemon reached into his wallet and flipped through the contents. "Anyway, you are not crucial to our operations. We merely need someone to separate the girl from the prototype. I already have a backup plan in case you fail."  
  
"Seems simplistic. You think taking Sayoko away will solve everything?"  
  
"Yes, actually." He folded some bills on his plate. "An ArchAngel's weakness and strength rely on the Deus. We dispose of the Deus, we take away it's power." The black-haired spy raised to his feet and took her hand into his. "Don't fail me, koibito." He planted a sweet kiss on her hand, then with a smile left the restaurant.  
  
-----------------------  
  
A knock on the door. Sayoko walked in, gift in hand. "Hello."  
  
"Konban wa," Tamomo bowed slightly. He was propped against the bed's iron posts. Most of his injuries have healed, and besides a few cuts the teenager was in good health.  
  
"Hey, you came!" Akiko gave her a quick hug, then helped her with her coat. Sayoko sat down and handed Tamomo the present.  
  
"It's just a few get well cards and Angel clothes," she said sheepishly. "It's the least I can do, with your Angels and all..."  
  
Akiko laughed, and plopped herself beside the older boy. "Relax, Sayo-chan. Tammo-chan's a wiz with Angel mechanics. He's already repaired Sunlight and Twilight, and he'll be out of the hospital by tonight." She poked him playfully in the ribs. "Don't think I'll go easy on you in our next battle. You may have taught me Angelic Layer, but this year I'll beat you for sure."  
  
"I look forward to it," Tamomo chuckled. He turned to Sayoko. "You've been doing well too, I've heard. You made it to the Nationals, and being tutored by the Great Icchan himself. Our Sayoko has become a skilled Deus."  
  
She scratched her head, blushing. "It's luck, really. We haven't battled in an interactive Layer yet, but Apollo and I--" she halted. Tamomo and Akiko cast anxious eyes to ground. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's about Apollo..." Akiko mumbled. Sayoko fished in her purse for the Angel. "You want to see him?"  
  
"NOO!" They both shouted. Akiko snatched Sayoko's purse and stuffed it in a nearby drawer. "Em... I think it's best we talk to you _alone._"  
  
"What's wrong with you guys? Why are you suspicious of Apollo?"  
  
"The police finished their investigation of the fire at my house. It was no accident. Someone was behind it." He narrowed green eyes. "Apollo was involved."  
  
Bewildered, Sayoko let out a nervous laugh. "You're kidding me right? You don't think Apollo could have done that?"  
  
Akiko touched her shoulder. "I know it's hard to accept, but if Apollo is an ArchAngel, he could have the power to use Tamomo's machines against him. He already fits the characteristics. He heals by himself, acts on his own, and you even said you have dreams about him. It's the only explanation."  
  
"What do my dreams have to do with anything?!"  
  
"Sayoko-chan, according to legend, an ArchAngel can synchronize it's brain waves with his Deus," Tamomo explained. "Theoretically, they can share a telepathic bond. If this is true with Apollo, he fits all the criteria for a legendary ArchAngel."  
  
Anger surged inside her. "No, no, NO! Apollo would never harm anyone! You're just jealous that I have an advanced Angel." She tore open the drawer and snatched her purse. "How could you even think he was involved!? I thought you were my.. my..." She was at a lost for words. She grabbed her coat and fled the room.  
  
Tamomo sighed deeply, regret in his voice. "Leave her alone, Akiko. She won't listen to us."  
  
"Nani? And leave her with him?"  
  
"It's won't be easy for her to accept. The ArchAngel of legend was extremely powerful and destroyed his first Deus. If Apollo is truly one of them, he could do the same to her." He stared out the open window. "That's something Sayoko will never believe."  
  


-----------------------  
  
_ A trembling Sayoko wept in Apollo's arms.  
  
"It's not true..." she choked out, "Tamomo and Akiko are wrong. You.. would never... never hurt.. anyone..."  
  
The Angel held her close. It pained him to see his Deus in so much pain, but it angered him even more. He would hurt Tamomo and Akiko for making her cry..   
  
"Apollo.. I know you aren't an ArchAngel, but if you are.." she fixed soulful brown eyes on his. "What could you do?"  
  
Green eyes lit up in surprise, then softened. The golden-haired Angel snuggled his nose in her hair. "What would you like me to do?"  
  
"..I don't want anything but.. I just want to know if it was true that ArchAngels can control other machines... is it true?"  
  
"If that is what you wish..." Smiling, he cupped her teary face in his hands and wiped them dry. "I'll show you what I can do."  
  
_ -----------------------

  
  
A flood of light poured out of Apollo's body. He rose up, Sayoko sleeping beside him, and slipped out of her hand. From his back, silver wings sprouted and flapped; a golden halo materialized above his brow. The radiating Angel flitted to the middle of the bedroom, eyes closed, and clasped his hands together.   
  
Outside, the lights turned dark...  
  
()*()*()  
  
Akiko blinked in the darkness. "What happened?"  
  
"We must be experiencing a power shortage," Tamomo explained. "The lights should come back on in a few moments."  
  
Akiko slipped from her chair and jutted her head through the window, peering closely. "Masaka.. Look outside! It's not just the hospital. The whole city is dark!" She spun her head around with frantic eyes. "It must be some type of blackout."  
  
()*()*()  
  
Youkou was cruising down busy streets when a car nearly crushed her. She skidded her skateboard to the sidewalk, then looked up. The street lights and lamp posts had suddenly gone dead, blanketing the city in darkness. In the distance, cars and buses slammed into each other, causing an outburst of panic in the streets.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Youkou exclaimed. On her shoulder, a shocked Solana shook her head. _Apollo, why are you causing this?_  
  
()*()*()  
  
Raven pointed to the black skyline of Tokyo. "_It's_ doing this, isn't it?"  
  
"Mmmm... yeah. The blackout's still spreading." Daemon tapped swiftly on his battery-powered laptop. "He's draining all the energy from Tokyo, but the Omura house still has electricity. Figures."  
  
"I'm glad you find this amusing," she sneered, staring out into the bleakness. "It's not even at full power, but it's already capable of bringing a whole city to it's knees. How did it become so strong?"  
  
Daemon chuckled lighthearted, closing his computer. He stood up and leaned against his comrade's shoulder. "It's the girl. She's his strength." He wrapped his arms around her neck. "And if all goes well, she'll be out of the picture."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"No school today?" Sayoko yawned as she stumbled into the kitchen. Hoshiru nodded. "There was a citywide blackout last night. Lots of car crashes and train derailments. Since there's no public transportation, all schools are off."  
  
"Whoo-hooh! No school!" She ran over and hugged her father, than swiped a bagel from the table. "I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"Sweet dreams," he laughed. She bounded up the staircase to her room. Once she left, his smile quickly evaporated.  
  
"Having doubts?" Michiru asked mockingly from the table. Her husband sighed heavily. "I was hoping he'd know how to use his power correctly by now. People could have been killed last night."  
  
"Since when did he ever care about life? He cares only for her. If she wasn't such a moron, she would have known that." The blond rose up and headed for the bedroom. "But she doesn't. The fool possess an ArchAngel that knows no right nor wrong, and she doesn't even know it. Until she faces her denial of what he is, it will only get worse."  
  



	11. Friendship

I'm trying to read Project ArchAngels from start to finish but, honestly, there are chapters so long and boring even **I** couldn't read it y.y. If anyone finds anything inconsistent or unexplained, please tell me. When I end this fic I want to tie all loose ends.  
Some stuff I have to explain:  
1] In this Angelic Layer fic, weapons can be used in battle. I mentioned this in Chap 3, but this is just to remind you.  
2] I did a dumb thing. I wrote that in the Nationals Deuses battle in the special interactive Layers. But in the original AL., those Layers were used for the Finals...so.. I have to think of something special for the Finals... maybe a tag team match...  
3] Solana's entry phrase is too long. I'm going to cut it down to either "Bring Forth the sun," or Shine your rays upon this dark world," or "Shine your rays" or... well, you get it.  
  
Jamfase: I don't think my fic is all that good either. I don't even like rereading it, I keep thinking "What IS this crap?!", but apparently people like it ^_^. I've decided not to worry about the Layer ideas. They'll come to me, sooner or later. And if they don't, oh well. This story focuses more on plot then on battles.  
Little Rabbit f/LRPLI : Thank you! Yes, some of the bunnies were fat, but the chunkier the better!  
The Insane Otaku AKA Caterfree: I've never made anyone speechless before. One of goals for this fic was to make my readers go "What?", "Oh my god!", and "WHOA!" But speechless is good too. And if you want excitement, you'll wuv this chapter.  
Chibi Mi-chan: Don' wurry. I don' mynd abbrv. Az lung az it's reedable, I'm cul wit it. 4 da Jewel of the Sahara, eet'll take mee a wuile to rite, siince I ahve to research Suth Afrikan coolture az well az others. Thanx 4 de compleements and eenjoy.  
Senagirl: Thank you! I never thought this fic was original, but I guess I'm wrong. Enjoy this next installment.  
Lady Sage: You noticed that too? Characterization and ending of scenes are my biggest challenges, especially for Michiru. I deleted most of her scenes, and she's such a hard character to portray. I'll do my best though, and thank you.  
Destiny Goddess:Thank you! Besides chapter 8, most of my chaps are incredibly long, unlike yours which is both descriptive and concise [I'm jealous -_-]. But I'll trim them down.  
  
**Warning**: If you didn't like what Apollo did to Tamomo in chap 7, ya may not like this chap...  
  


**_Chapter 11:  
Friendship  
_** -----------------------

  
  
_Here we go, Akikaze,_ Akiko thought as she rose to the Layer. _We're going to beat Tamo-chan this year. We'll show him that age doesn't matter here. And... this time.. I'll tell him I like him.._  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Tamomo asked from the opposite side. Akiko snapped from her thoughts, blushing. "Em...! Yep, I'm fine! But you won't be..." She blew out her tongue, "After I wipe the floor with you."  
  
The black-haired boy laughed. "We'll see, Akiko-chan. We'll see."  
  
()*()*()  
  
Back in the stands, a grinning Apollo sat on Sayoko's lap, red eyes staring menacingly at the Deuses. They tried to separate him for Sayoko; filling her mind with doubts about his past. Today, he would get his revenge.  
  
()*()*()  
  
A mountain valley materialized on the Layer, flourishing with trees, grass, and a sparkling river. It suddenly darkened; the moon hung in the distance. The only thing visible now was the rushing waters.  
  
"Who will win in a Layer of pitch darkness?" shouted the announcer. "Entry Angel!"  
  
"Akikaze, let the autumn wind guide your arrows! Angel Fall in!"  
  
"Stars of the night, burn bright for Twilight! Angel Fall!"  
  
The Angels dove into the black shadows. Dressed in a raven-colored fairy costume, Twilight blended with the darkness. The Archeress Akikaze stood in the moonlight and took a defensive stance.  
  
"Angelic Fight!"  
  
Flash. Damage to the left arm. Flash. A blow to the chest. Flash. A kick to the stomach flung Akikaze to the ground.  
  
_Attacked already?!_ Akiko gasped. _But how can he see me?... Crap! It's the moonlight. I have to get out._  
  
Akikaze stumbled to her feet. Another flash. The brown-haired Angel fell back into the white streak of light. Twilight continued to pummel her with invisible kicks, hindering her from escaping the moon's rays. It was then that Akiko noticed it: When Tamomo's Angel attacked, her silver Angel Cord gleamed, causing the oncoming flash. _Aha!_ Akiko urged Akikaze to stand. When Twilight streaked toward her, Akikaze grabbed hold of the Cord and swung her to the earth. Twilight leaped up with a right punch; Akikaze ducked and flung both of them out of the moonlight.  
  
_Now neither of us can see,_ Akiko smirked. But something was wrong. Akikaze was still registering damage. In the darkness, Akiko could make out her tall frame quaking from the blows.  
  
_He's still attacking me! But, how?_ Akiko swung her head at Tamomo. The older boy had closed his eyes, listening attentively with perked ears. _He's listening to her footsteps!? Well, two can play at that game._ Akiko locked her eyes shut. _Alright. Twilight's a powertype, so her steps should be louder than Akikaze's._ She heard the soft crinkling of grass under Twilight's feet, coming closer. Right Foot. Left Foot. Right Foot. Left Foot. _He's right behind me!_ Akikaze unleashed a wild kick behind her. Akiko heard a thud on the ground; her damage points went up. Twilight was hit. The powertype Angel rose from the dirt and ran off to the edge of the field.  
  
_What is he up to?_ Akiko asked, paying close attention to the sounds. Twilight halted, then her feet moved in a rapid procession. Right Foot. Pause. Left Foot. Pause. She was dashing toward Akikaze in wide leaps. Right Foot. Pause. Left Foot. Pause. Right Foot. Pause. Pause. Pause...  
  
_She's no longer running.. She's in the air!_ Akiko's hazel eyes flashed open; Twilight was flying high above her opponent, about to launch the final attack. Akikaze whipped out her quiver. _Akikaze, now!_ The Archeress let lose a sparkling arrow, which streaked through Twilight's chest. The black-haired Angel stiffened, then fell into the river with a splash. Her HP dropped to zero.  
  
"Angel out! Akikaze wins!"  
  
Apollo's eyes flared bright red. It was time. From the ceiling, thick wires pulsated with electricity.  
  
"Good fight, Akiko-chan." Tamomo shook her hand. "I see the student has learned more than the teacher."  
  
Like hissing snakes, the electrified wires slithered above the egg seats, preparing to attack.  
  
"Thank you, sensei," Akiko giggled. She then turned to him with a nervous face. "But.. I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The wires lashed out from the metal beams.  
  
"I..I love--" One of the wires latched on her shoulder, bolting a shockwave through her body. A horrific, blood curdling scream escaped Akiko's lips. Another wire coiled around Tamomo's neck, and he too cried out in excruciating agony. The audience gasped in terror. Apollo merely smirked.  
  
Finally, the screams stopped. A lifeless Akiko fell from her chair to the hard ground, her head banging the Layer's edge. Tamomo's body collapsed in a heap. There was steam rising from his skin.  
  
In a loud uproar the shocked crowd surged toward the Layer. Sayoko pushed through the noisy throng of spectators, froze, and screamed at the sight of her best friend.  
  
There Akiko lied, soaking in a pool of blood.  
  
-----------------------  
  
_Talk about freaky,_ Youkou thought as she glided on her skateboard. She had witnessed the tragedy at the Arena that afternoon, but couldn't shake off the shock. Even Solana looked unusually frightened. _And that Psycho Nerd, Sayoko, she was crying all over the place. Wouldn't blame her, with her friend getting zapped and all. I wonder if they're all righ--_ She cut herself short, shoving the thought from her mind. _Screw her! Why the hell am I getting all sympathetic?! It was a good thing; now I have two less Deuses to worry about._  
  
"Oh my! Something seems to be troubling my little lady," a voice mused above her. Youkou's lips twisted into a vile sneer. "Fukachi."  
  
Kumori Fukachi, otherwise known as Daemon, leaped from a thickly leafed tree. He feigned surprise. "What? No hugs? No kisses? After all I've done for you, Youkou-chan?"  
  
"Oh, I'll give you something alright." Youkou hurled Solana to his face. "Here's that craptacular Angel you gave me! It's no Advanced Angel. It's a piece of shi--"  
  
"I would love to stay here and chat, but I must fly. However," he gazed at her with amused, almost taunting eyes. "I've come to ask a favor of you."  
  
"Favor?"  
  
"Why yes. You didn't think I'd give you an Angel without anything in return?" He picked a bruised Solana from the pavement. "I see this Advanced Angel is not of your taste. But what if there's another Angel you might have interest in? One that is powerful and shares your thirst for battle? I am sure you know which one I speak of."  
  
Youkou squinted suspicious eyes. "You mean Apollo, right?"  
  
"You are a quick one, aren't you? Though I have someone on the job, you may be of assistance. I'll give you a proposition, dearest: You steal Apollo from Sayoko and give him to me, and I'll let you have him when I'm done. Simple, yes?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Youkou folded her arms thoughtful. The idea intrigued her. "Well, she _does_ look kinda naive.I could rip her off in no time."  
  
"And Apollo is the type of fighter you've always wanted." He handed her her Angel. "So, what is your answer?"  
  
Just as she opened her mouth, a frightened voice echoed in Youkou's mind. _No, Don't!_ Youkou froze, looking around in surprise.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fukachi asked. Youkou shook her head, "Well, I thought I heard.." _Please, don't listen to him!_ The voice shouted again. Youkou looked down and met Solana's intense stare. _Don't give Alpha over to him,_ Angel urged mentally. Youkou's eyes shot up. _What the... Is this doll talking to me?!_  
  
He noticed her confusion. "I see you need some time to decide." Fukachi tucked Solana in her pocket. "The plan is simple: Get into Sayoko's good graces and pretend to be her friend. Then, when she least expects it; capture him. Apollo will be all yours." He bowed humbly, clicked on his heels, and walked off. "I expect an answer in a week, love. Do not disappoint me."  
  


-----------------------  
  
_"Sayoko-sama, what is wrong? You seem troubled."  
  
Sayoko sniffed. "Didn't you see what happened today? The doctors say Tamomo might be paralyzed, and Akiko.. she .." Her voice whimpered away.  
  
Apollo blinked, confused. "You are not happy then? Why? Should you not be glad that they are gone?  
  
"NO! How could I? They're my friends. I could never wish them harm."  
  
"Friends?" The Angel glided toward her on sparkling wings, his innocent face hiding something sinister, "But _were_ they your friends?"  
  
"Nani?  
  
An ominous tone crept into Apollo's voice. "You told me that friends protect each other. Friends trust and care for each other. But Tamomo and Akiko only caused you pain."  
  
"But.."  
  
"You were never accepted by them, were you?" He began to circle her, like a beast about to pounce on a helpless prey. "Tamomo was older and more intelligent. Akiko was beautiful and popular. They made you feel insecure."  
  
"..well.."  
  
"They forced you to do things against your will. You never wished to battle Cathleen like Akiko. Nor did you desire to pursue the ArchAngel legend, as Tamomo. But they did not care about your feelings. _No one_ cares about your feelings, except for me."  
  
"I.."  
  
"But it was always like this. You were ridiculed and exploited by those posing as your friends. They made you feel worthless. You strive to be liked, but was always left alone."  
  
"They..."  
  
"Do you not wish to fight back? Do you not want the power to punish those who mistreated you?"  
  
"You.."  
  
"Sayoko, **I** am your only friend. I am the only one you can trust. Believe in me, and I can take away all your sorrows." He slipped his hands over her waist, pressing tender lips against her ear. "I can do anything you ask of me."  
  
"Anything?" A dazed Sayoko whispered, mesmerized by his words. Apollo smirked, cruel and malicious. "Anything."  
  
It was an intoxicating offer. All the power to do anything she wanted, right at her finger tips. Though it was just a dream, Sayoko was compelled to take the chance.  
  
She heaved a deep sigh.  
  
"I want.." she turned to him, anger and determination brewing in her face. "I want to be the next Angelic Layer champion. I want to defeat Suzuhara and humiliate her like she did to us. I want to be as popular as her, and respected like her.. and.." She lowered painful brown eyes. "I.. just want to be like her."  
  
A strange sadness welled in Apollo's eyes. He hugged her tightly. "I like you the way you are."  
  
"I know, but.. Suzuhara has everything. She has friends, and a fan club and she's National Championship.. I.. I just hate her!"  
  
"Then Suzuhara must suffer." He raised her head to meet his determined eyes. "I will help you defeat her. We will win all our battles and hurt anyone in our way." He winked at her with a thumbs up. "Sayoko, We are Gonna Win."  
  
She smiled. "You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Yes," The Angel returned a serene smile. "That is what friends do."  
  
_


	12. An Angel's Heart

I'm going on hiatus, so I made this chapter longer than usual. I'll be back soon.   
Chibi Mi-chan: Tamomo was a friend of Akiko's brother, and the one who taught her Angelic Layer. As for an evil Sayoko, you'll just have to wait and see ^_^  
elflord114: I never planned to make this so dark. Apollo was going to be a good guy, really he was, but I got carried away ^_^;; And it'll only get darker, so keep reading, and thanks!  
Little Rabbit f/LRPLI: It's okay. Some stuff is confusing to even to me. I'll try to smooth everything out, if possible.  
Lady Sage: Thanks! I'm usually bad with battle scenes, and I was afraid this battle would be confusing. But I'll keep working on it.  
Destiny Goddess: Don't worry. I doubt Tamomo and Akiko will reappear, so you have two less characters to get confused by. Though, there are another pair of characters that'll emerge soon.  
Senagirl: Thanks, but I wasn't planning on Apollo killing Misaki, but now that you've brought it up...  
Jamfase: Um yeah, hold off on taking over the world. Project ArchAngels is halfway done, so I will continue. And I'm dedicating this chapter to you for your input on _that_ scene. [wink]  
Nix Entente: Whoa. My fans think more deeply about this than I do. y.y Apollo's emotions for his deus are powerful, but highly perplexing, even to him. Hence his acts of loyalty can been as bizarre, cruel, or even insane. Let's take a look into Apollo's disturbed psyche in this chapter, shall we?  
  
WARNING: Really REALLY freaky Apollo moment.  
Suggestions, comments, and flames for bad gramma' are gladly appreciated.  
BTW, anyone wanna be my beta-reader?  
  
Chapter 12: An Angel's Heart  
  
_ They sat atop the swaying grass of the cliff, overlooking the ocean. As white seagulls wafted and squawked in the sea breeze, and the orange sun dimmed down, he stared out in wonder. "It's beautiful!"   
  
"Do you understand what beauty means?"  
  
The Angel gave the woman an inquisitive glance. She smiled back, her turquoise eyes framed with glasses, locks of ebony hair falling from a lose bun, just halting at the collar of a white lab coat.  
  
"I know that _you_ are beautiful," he said innocently. The woman flushed for a moment, then broke into giggles. "Did Hoshiko tell you to say that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No? How did you learn that?"  
  
"I taught myself."  
  
"You did?" She let out a soft chuckle, then gazed back at the lapping waves. "You amaze me everyday. Your learning program is adapting more rapidly than we expected. You weren't even designed to understand concepts like these."  
  
The Angel cocked his blond head to the side. "What type of concepts?"  
  
"Concepts such as beauty, morality, creativity, love; concepts that only the human mind can conceive."  
  
"The Human mind?" His face grew more perplexed. "There's a difference between my mind and yours?"  
  
The scientist frowned. "Do you understand the difference between humans and angels?" When he shook his head, she cupped his small hand into hers and pressed it against her chest. "Do you feel that? It's my heart beat."  
  
He felt the pumping of blood under her skin, and glanced unsure eyes at hers. "But, I have a heartbeat too."  
  
"Yes, but yours is mechanical. It was programmed to beat at a steady paste similar to mine. But my heart is organic. Its beat depends on the intensity of my emotions and physical state. It is alive." Her bright smile faded away; a somberness clouding her eyes. "Do you understand now? Humans are alive. Angels are not."  
  
Struggling to comprehend, the Angel clutched his own chest, grabbing the metallic organ underneath, his other hand still resting on hers. The two hearts pulsed in harmony. "I am not like you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I am not alive?"  
  
She sighed. "No."  
  
He settled his ear against her heart, emerald eyes fogged with tears. "If I am not human, what am I?"  
  
She stroked his back to calm him down. "You're an ArchAngel, Alpha. One day, you and the others will change the face of Angelic Layer. You will show the world the heart and soul of an Angel, and prove how alive a machine can be."  
  
The sun melted into a blaze of orange and red down the horizon; the ocean's waves humming a sweet lullaby. Alpha yawned, snuggling deeper within her jacket. "Arigatou," he dozed off to sleep. "Michiko-sensei..."  
  
_ --------------------  
  
A yawn. A stretch. Apollo was awake. He rolled over in the ruffled sheets and met a sleeping Sayoko, her face dimly radiated by the moonlight. He smiled. "I know that you are beautiful too," the Angel whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Sayoko continued to snooze.  
  
Apollo flipped on his back, hands folded underneath his head, and stared dully at the ceiling. "Michiko-sensei..." he brooded over the familiar name. Since his encounter with Solana, images of his forgotten past have resurfaced and haunted his dreams, including this mysterious Michiko-sensei. Every time he envisioned her face, intense emotions, powerful and chaotic, ran rampant within his heart. But Apollo had no desire to relive his past.  
  
An idea came to mind. The Angel crawled under the covers and lay his head against Sayoko's chest, almost delighting in the soft breaths and pulsing heart that matched his own. "I may not be human, but I know how it is to feel. I want to show you how I feel, Sayoko-sama." His face surging with emotion, Apollo fixed his lively emeralds to her face. "I will show the world the heart and soul of an Angel. And I will use Hikaru and Suzuhara to do it."  
  
--------------------  
  
The crowd was ablaze with excitement. It was the match every one had been waiting for: Suzuhara Misaki versus Mihara Ohjirou. The famous pair hadn't battled each other in years, and the tension was sizzling among the cheering fans. After a quick greeting, they climbed into their winged seats, and tossed their Angels in.  
  
()*()*()  
  
Back at home, Sayoko was recording the battle on videotape, paper and pencil ready to take notes on Misaki's fighting style. Apollo relaxed on a small pillow behind her. He snickered as the screen flashed over Wizard's face. _This will be your last battle._ The emerald eyes sparked red.  
  
()*()*()  
  
The Layer flashed, uncovering a murky cemetery. Rain battered the mossy tombstones, gushing from the thunderous clouds and dousing the two angels. _With all this water, Wizard can't use his static shield._ Misaki mused.  
  
"Angelic Fight!"  
  
Hikaru quickly encircled Wizard in a whirl of red, then skid on her right leg to attack his back, but her foot slipped on the watery grass. Ohjirou expected this. As she fell Wizard dashed toward her at minimum speed, slid on his side and kicked her in the air. The ground too slippery to land correctly, Hikaru crashed on her back.   
  
Just as the pink-haired Angel struggled to stand, Wizard leaped on a headstone, slow enough to catch his footing, flipped in the air and stomped on Hikaru's stomach. Misaki willed Hikaru to clutch his leg and cast him to the ground. Yet Ohjirou expected this as well. The blue-clad Angel snapped into a handstand and struck a defenseless Hikaru in the chest. Hikaru was flung onto a nearby statue.  
  
And then something happened. Wizard bolted toward Hikaru's fallen form when an invisible force erupted from her body and threw him to the outer edges of the graveyard. Hikaru lurched up slowly, damp hair clinging to her face, her frame gleaming in the pounding rain. "Nanda?" Misaki gasped. Her visor had been scrambled by bizarre symbols, before abruptly powering down. She willed Hikaru to fight, but to no avail.  
  
Wizard charged forth, but Hikaru suddenly vanished. He spun around and saw Hikaru to his side. He sprinted after her; she disappeared. Now she was behind him. The blue-haired Wizard back flipped. She was gone. The burial ground was empty. Before he could plan another move, Hikaru materialized before him, eyes a pale green, a dim auric aura surrounding her. Too surprised to react, Wizard could not block her surprisingly fast onslaught, and was sent flying to the outskirts of the Layer.  
  
Misaki was too confused to speak. Hikaru was not accepting her orders, and her statistics were wildly fluctuating. The brown-haired Deus watched helplessly as her Angel trudged toward Wizard. Ohjirou's Angel hurled a right punch which Hikaru deftly caught. He threw the other fist; Hikaru caught it as well. Suddenly, with ferocious strength, the pink-haired Angel crushed his hands in her grasp. The entire audience gasped. She then seized his wrist and nearly wrenched off his arm. Ohjirou flicked Misaki an awestruck look.  
  
"Misaki, what are you doing!" the 23 year old hissed. Misaki shook her head wildly. "I can't stop her! She's not listening to me."  
  
Wizard tried to escape her deadly clutches, but the possessed Hikaru was barbarically strong. She gripped his ankles and slung his entire body over a tombstone, then turned around and slung him again. And again. And again. The pale-eyed Angel dangled Wizard around with amazing ease, bashing him over and over until the sharp slab punctured his skin.  
  
At last Wizard loosed himself from her hold, and managed to launch a spinning kick to her face. But Hikaru didn't flinch. Her face remained hard and emotionless as she clutched his neck and heaved him high into the air. The battered Angel couldn't wiggle free. Then, in one last cruel move, Hikaru reached forward and snapped his neck, the sickening crack echoing through the cemetery. She discarded the lifeless body to the floor.  
  
There were no shouts or cheers, just a deafening silence. Misaki could feel the angry and disgusted glares from the crowd. Ohjirou descended from the winged chair and lifted the beaten Wizard. His body was bruised beyond repair, limbs horribly mangled and torn. Misaki ran from the Layer and touched his arm.  
  
"Ohjirou-san, I didn't mean to--" she pleaded, but the black-haired Deus said nothing. He turned to face her; no anger on his face, but instead, a devastating look of despair. No words uttered, he turned around and left Misaki in the silent stadium.  
  
()*()*()  
  
"Whoa, now THAT'S one hell of a battle!" Youkou cackled in her seat. "Man, if only you would fight like that, ne Solana? Solana?" She glanced at her lap. Solana was nowhere near as thrilled as her Deus. The golden-haired Angel was clutching her orange dress, cheeks wet with tears. _Alpha, you haven't changed at all. Even after what you did to Michiko-sensei, you still choose to abuse your powers. _She shook her gold locks, her face full of solid resolution. _I have no choice, brother. I must stop you. Even if it means your demise._  
  


--------------------  
  
_ Apollo floated cross-legged over her, head cocked to the side, his eyes clearly puzzled.   
  
"Why are you weeping?" he asked, peering at her upside down.   
  
Sayoko shot him an incredulous look. "Didn't you see the way Hikaru fought Wizard today? It's almost like she went insane. Wizard will never be able to battle again, and Suzuhara might be disqualified."  
  
He suppressed a laugh. "Yes. It was wonderful, wasn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you not enjoy that spectacle, Sayoko-sama? Suzuhara's reputation is ruined, just like you wanted." He flipped over, right-side up, lips curved into a faint, cryptic smile. "It was the perfect way to get revenge for defeating us. Now she is humiliated and hated by her fans, and we will not have to worry ourselves over battling Wizard."  
  
Blood drained from her face. "Was it YOU who caused Hikaru to do that?"  
  
"Yes." He beamed proudly. "The best way to crush Suzuhara's heart was through Hikaru, so I possessed her Angel to destroy Wizard. It was a very enjoyable experience. Are you not happy? I did it just for you."  
  
Shocked at the cruelty of his words, Sayoko stuttered, "Then, wa-was it also you who caused Akiko and Tamomo's accident?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And caused the blackout?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"And you destroyed Suzumu's Angel on purpose?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"....For me?"  
  
He actually chuckled. "Of course. I wanted to show you how much I care, so I destroyed our strongest enemies. They were my gifts to you."  
  
She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. Hearing Apollo talk of his ruthless actions so carefree sent chills into her very core. "Apollo, does that mean you're an ArchAngel?"  
  
_You're an ArchAngel, Alpha. _ Michiko-sensei's words resounded in his mind. After a brief hesitation, Apollo nodded.  
  
Her lips trembled. "Then, those two people in the legend-"  
  
He cupped a caressing hand around her face, fingers tangling in the brown locks of hair, his thumbs massaging her pale cheekbones. "I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner. I thought you would be afraid of me if you found out. But why are you crying? I thought you would be happy."  
  
Terror shook her frail limbs. It wasn't the gruesomeness of his actions that shocked her. It was his utter lack of remorse. She saw no grief nor sorrow in him, just a twisted sense of pride. It was then that Sayoko finally realized the truth: Apollo had no conscience.  
  
He slipped her palm into his slender fingers and squeezed them again his chest. "Sayoko-sama, the moment you became my Deus, my body synchronized itself to yours. Your heartbeat, your brain waves, even your emotions are linked with mine. Because of this, you are the most essential part of my essence. If you were taken away from me, I could not survive." Clasping Sayoko's hand against his body, he slowly raised pitiful, glossy eyes at her, his face sparkling with warmth and emotion. "You are my heart, Sayoko-sama. But now that you know what I am, will you abandon me?"  
  
"Abandon you?"  
  
"Yes. I am one of the legendary ArchAngels. If you wish, I can do anything you desire from me. But my strength relies on you. I cannot achieve my full power without your acceptance." He smiled softly, sweetly, eyes twinkling. "Sayoko-sama, what is your decision?"   
  
_

To Be Continued 


	13. A Human's Soul

Why on earth have I not updated? I don't know. Maybe laziness. Maybe lack of motivation. Maybe combination of both.   
  
I'll try to end this fic within five chapters. Not making any promises though.  
  
You all can just skip the first scene since you've reviewed it already.   
  
To avoid confusion:  
  
Michiru= Sayoko's stepmother/ aunt   
Michiko=Sayoko's mother, older sister to Michiru   
  
I really need a beta reader. Anyone wanna be one?   
New reviewers for incomplete chapter 13:   
DayDreamer9: What'll happen next, you ask? Oh, not much. Just a few secrets revealed, more characters emerge, and a few deaths here and there. Nothing unusual :P Thanks for the review   
Riyna-chan: I hope you liked my ridiculously lengthy review. As you can guess, I ramble alot. I plan on making Apollo less scary, but then again, I never planned him to get this..er.... insane --   
Destiny Goddess: Ooooh, suspensefulishness, a new word just for me. I'm muchogratefully thankacious for your reviewingation.  
Senagirl: Someone said my style is great. Weeeeeeeeee! [twirling] Arigatou!!   
Pai297: Thanks for the congratulations on my fic and graduation. [tosses cap into air] The ceremony bored the heck out of me; three hours full of speeches, speeches, and more speeches. But I'm outta high school! Yipee!!  
Talisman of light: Thanks for the review. m/ m/ Sorry, I always wanted to type that smiley :P  
Nix Entente: Now now, no need to be hasty. Apollo may be a friggin' psycho, but not a friggin' flippin' psycho. There's a distinct difference XD. And don't worry, Apollo will be stopped. He's not the strongest ArchAngel around... but maybe I've said too much..Anyway, enjoy this new chapter.  
Navi-Zero: Sure, I'll tell you that everything will get better. May not be the truth, though. :D Thanks for the review...Hey wait, I think you're my first male reviewer! Sweet!  
Divine Guardian: Honestly, even I don't know if I should feel sorry for him. But sooner or later he'll mature, and maybe even develop a conscience. Maybe. Possibly. Perhaps.... Thanks for the review.  
  
And now, onward to [complete] chapter 13.  
  
Chapter 13: A Human's soul

_   
"Yes. I am one of the legendary ArchAngels. If you wish, I can do anything you desire from me. But my strength relies on you. I cannot achieve my full power without your acceptance." Apollo smiled softly, sweetly, eyes twinkling. "Sayoko-sama, what is your decision?"   
  
No. This could not be happening. Locked in Apollo's emerald gaze, Sayoko did not want to grasp the horrendous truth. But it was true; she could no longer deny it. Apollo was an ArchAngel. Apollo was the cause of all her misfortune. Apollo was a killer.  
  
Shock soon gave way to anger.  
  
"Decision? Decision?!" The words came out hot and fast, stinging with feelings of betrayal and fury. "You lied to me, took away my friends, made me an outcast, and you want me to make a decision?! _YOU MONSTER!_" Smack! Sayoko hurled a massive slap to his face. Startled by the blow, the Angel touched his bruised cheek with trembling fingers. "Sayoko-sama?"  
  
"Do you have any idea what you've done!" Sayoko ranted on. "You've killed people, Apollo! You're a murderer! How can I accept you after what you've done?" Brown eyes blazed resentfully, new tears bursting through. "I trusted you. How could you do this to me?"  
  
"I did it for you." He reached out to hold her, but the enraged girl smacked away his hands. "I didn't ask for this. I never wanted you to begin with! Papa forced me to make you and enter the tournament. If only you hadn't been created, Akiko and Tamomo-san would be... Mama would have been...." It was too much. Sayoko crumbled over her knees and whimpered.  
  
The confused Angel descended to her eye level. "I don't understand. I gave you everything you wanted. Why are you angry with me?"  
  
The trembling girl raised her teary face, full of contempt. "You don't get it at all. You've done horrible things, but you don't even think what you've done is wrong. It's like you have no soul."  
  
"Wrong? Soul?" The Angel frowned at the unfamiliar concepts. "What are those?"  
  
Sayoko sniffed. "You'll never understand what it means to have a conscience or a soul because you're not human; just something that kills without mercy. Akiko tried to warn me about you, but I wouldn't... listen...." Her words drowned into garbled sobs.  
  
Monster. Murderer. No soul. Apollo winced from her harsh words. They were constant reminders of who he was, WHAT he was. The radiant Angel bowed his head. "I can do many things as an ArchAngel. But even though I try, I cannot be like you Sayoko. I cannot be human. But you can still accept me as I am, can you? Isn't that what friends do?"  
  
Her face twisted with disgust. "You've ruined my life and you dare call me your friend! I hate you!"  
  
Silence.  
  
No movement. No speech. Apollo sat motionless before her. Hearing those powerful words did more than just crush his heart. The once exuberant green eyes dulled; life drained from his face; even his illustrious aura lost its glow.  
  
At that fateful moment, Apollo had lost his soul.  
  
And at that moment, the demonic madness within him revived.  
  
A smirk crept his lips. "Then I hate you as well."   
  
With terrifying speed, the Angel lashed out and grabbed her wrists, squeezing his fingernails until it pierced her skin. Sayoko cried out in pain. "If you are not my friend, you are my enemy. You have made your decision, and you now will reap the consequences."  
  
His clutch tightened, she could feel her wrist cracking under the pressure. It was too horrifying for her to believe. To see Apollo, once tender and compassionate, inflicting so much malicious pain frightened her beyond words. "Apollo, stop! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Your orders mean nothing to me. You are no longer my Deus." Crack. Sayoko screamed as her wrist twisted under his cruel grip. But Apollo remained indifferent, flinging the girl away as if discarding trash.  
  
"I wanted to give you everything," he spoke, his icy voice somewhat softening. "Anything you asked for I would have done. I wanted you.. US to be happy. But if you cannot accept me for what I am, you no longer deserve me." Apollo stood up, demonic eyes pulsing, his body glistening a wickedly red aura. With a repulsive glare,the Angel flew off and drifted into the darkness, his last words echoing in the abyss: "Am I monster to you, Sayoko-chan? So be it. I will show you what a monster is capable of."  
  
_

--  
  
Apollo proved good on his threat.  
  
Days after his disappearance, an outbreak of madness spread across Angelic Layer. One by one Angels were succumbing to a mysterious plague, becoming more violent, more disobedient, more vicious in their attacks. Finally, the inevitable arrived. From Buranche's brutal slashing of Shirahime, to Mao's decapitation by Ranga, Angels all over Japan were killing each other. And Sayoko knew Apollo was behind it all.  
  
_Do you hate me that much, Apollo?_, Sayoko sniffed as creaked open the door to her house. She looked down at her broken wrist. _Do you care that Suzuhara is disqualified because of you, or that the Tournament's postponed? No...you probably enjoy watching me suffer._  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be like this," sighed Sayoko's father from the kitchen door. Sayoko stalled in the hallway and listened on. She could hear her stepmother's voice laughing.  
  
"Who are you fooling? You knew Alpha would pull a stunt like this when she found out. It was the same with Michiko. What were you thinking when you gave him to her?"  
  
"Sayoko-chan was the last hope we had for him. She could have brought out his full potential."  
  
"But she didn't. And now he's raising havoc among all the Angels. You know what we must do."  
  
"Do what?!" Sayoko flung herself into the kitchen. The stunned adults looked at each other.  
  
"Yes, Hoshi-chan, do what?" Michiru glanced smugly at her husband and awaited his response. Hoshiko glanced at Michiru, then at his daughter, then at the floor.  
  
"Oh NOW you're silent. I suppose I'll have to tell her." Michiru folded her arms over her business suit, facing Sayoko with an annoyed sneer. "I'm sure you know by now that Apollo is an ArchAngel. But your failure as his deus has caused him to disrupt the harmony of Angelic Layer. Now we must clean up your mess."   
  
"_My_ failure?" An offended Sayoko snapped.   
  
"Yes, _your_ failure. Apollo has capabilities even we do not know of. With the right Deus, he can unlock his true power. But with a naive and inferior deus such as yourself, he becomes mental unstable and eventually turns destructive. Frankly," Michiru added with a touch of arrogance. "You're _not good enough_ to be his deus."   
  
"Michi-chan, stop." Hoshiko ordered. Michiru glared back. "No. It's time she found out the truth." She turned back to Sayoko. "As his deus you were supposed to strengthen his abilities and keep him in check. In essence, you were to control him, not befriend him, but you failed in both. Just like Michiko-neesan."   
  
"Then, is it true..?" Sayoko asked fearfully. "Was Mama Apollo's first Deus?"   
  
"Yes," replied Michiru matter-of-factly, no hint of sympathy. "Your father, mother and I were the three designers behind Project ArchAngels. Michiko handled Alpha; we were the deuses of Beta, Gamma and Delta."   
  
"And did he..to his first Deus...did he..."   
  
"Yes, and he'll do the same thing to you. Everything he has done until now he has done before with your mother."   
  
It was true. Her worst fear had come to light. Disgusted by her parents' lack of concern, Sayoko screamed out, "You knew he killed Mama, but you gave him to me anyway?! How could you do this?!"   
  
"We were desperate." Michiru said blandly. "Sayoko, didn't you find it strange that you knew nothing about Angelic Layer though your family creates Angels for a living? We kept you ignorant of Angelic Layer for a reason. Any Deus would have realized that Apollo was not a normal angel and might have grown suspicious. What we needed was someone naive enough not to ask questions about his origins; someone with little knowledge of Angelic Layer. And that person was you."   
  
Sayoko calmed down long enough to ask, "But you could have chosen any one who didn't know Angelic Layer. Why me?"   
  
"Simple. You were the easiest and most available person we could think of. Our other 3 ArchAngels were captured and his first Deus died. If we couldn't find at least one deus that was compatible with him, Chief would have cut our funding, and Project ArchAngels would have been a waste." She sauntered over to Sayoko with a cocky expression, high heels clacking, red lips toying into a dark smile. "So as you can see, little Sayoko, you were merely a last ditch effort to save money. Your father didn't give you Apollo as a gift; he was using you a guinea pig for his invention."   
  
"That's not true! Icchan and Papa had faith in me to become a great deus. I wasn't just a guinea pig."   
  
"And you believed them? Don't make me laugh. They had less faith in you than I had." The blond flicked an amused glance at her silent husband. "The only reason Chief is teaching you is because you own an Advanced Angel. He's interested in Apollo, not you. You're just a third-rate Deus."   
  
"Enough, Michiru..." Hoshiru said weakly.   
  
"You're lying! I earned my way into the Nationals. I don't need Apollo to win. Right, Papa?"   
  
Hoshiko stared sadly at the floor.   
  
Sayoko was too shocked to cry. _All this time you were lying to me.. Apollo was right. I couldn't trust any of you._   
  
"Perhaps if we found a deus that was competent, Project ArchAngels might have been a success. But it's too late. Apollo is too powerful and mentally unstable now." Michiru's sarcastic voice turned cold. "We must terminate him."   
  
The tears began to flow down Sayoko's face. "No... NO!! You can't kill him! He's done bad things, but he doesn't mean to. I can still change him. Right, Papa?"   
  
Her father didn't answer.   
  
"Kill him?" Michiru chuckled darkly. "You act as if he's alive. You should know by now that he has no soul."   
  
Sayoko bowed her head, thinking back to her own rage-incited words she flung days before. She clutched her school blouse at the painful memories. "I know he's not human, but to me he's alive. He has feelings; he has a heart. _He's my friend._ And I won't let you take that away from him!" She whirled around and flew out of kitchen with not a glance back. The door slammed loudly behind her.  
  
--  
  
"YOU IDIOT!"  
  
A punch to the face sent Daemon flying to the wall. Raven flared blazing black eyes into his, fists still stinging from the blow. "You were supposed to keep surveillance on the Prototype, but you let it escape? Now it's controlling all the Angels in Japan, and we have no idea where the hell it is!"  
  
Daemon rubbed his cheek blithely. "You look even more beautiful when angered, Rav-chan--"   
  
Another kick to the chest embedded the Daemon back into the concrete. The incensed Raven paced wildly around the laboratory. "Ahou! Your plan failed as usual. You said that Namida-san would have stolen Alpha by now, but she hasn't. And we can't test his abilities during battle with the Tournament postponed. How are we going to capture him now?"   
  
Daemon peeled himself off the wall. "I admit, I have not been attending to my missions as of late, and Youkou-chan has yet to inform me of her decision. But can you not see the beauty of this situation? The Prototype is obviously rejected by his deus. Now that they're separated, capturing him is even more simple then we had planned."   
  
Raven glared at him suspiciously. "And how do you supposed we do that? We don't know where he is."   
  
"True, _we_ do not." The black-clad spy gestured to two Angels sitting obediently on a nearby table. "But _they_ do. After all, who is more adept than capturing an ArchAngel than another ArchAngel?"  
  
--  
  
Apollo sat atop a high building surrounded by jolting power lines. Dangling his feet over the ledge, he overlooked the city with a thoughtful gaze, winds flapping his golden overcoat behind him. Sighing,he sank his head between his hands.   
  
He missed Sayoko.   
  
But he hated her as well. He remembered the words all too clearly: _"...You're just some THING that kills without mercy... You've ruined my life and you dare call me your friend! I hate you!"_ His eyes sparked hatefully just by the thought.   
  
"Isn't this what you want Sayoko-chan? To see what a monster I can be?" he smirked, surveyed the bustling streets. It was too easy. He was awed by his own power to destroy his fellow Angels, and when the time came, he would kill Sayoko.   
  
"Would you like me to destroy your family as well?" He giggled in his madness. But his laughter soon ceased; the smile faded. He didn't understand it. He couldn't bring himself to destroy his former Deus, but why? Why did he feel empty without her?   
  
"Because you still care for her."   
  
Apollo didn't bother turn around to know who said it. "Solana."   
  
Solana stood behind him, radiant in her jeweled skirt and orange top. "I can sense that your Deus has rejected you. But I cannot allow you to put anymore lives in danger. Please stop--" She gasped abruptly as Apollo slowly faced her. Something was terribly wrong with him. His skin had dulled into an awful gray shade. His glistening wings were a murky black, and the once golden halo and aura were a hideous blood red. And his eyes.. they were dead ruby orbs, no life at all. Solana turned her eyes in horror. _Is this what happens when an ArchAngel is consumed with hate?_   
  
Apollo's dead lips sneered at her reaction. "Stop? For what purpose?" he croaked from the roof's ledge. "I am a murderer. I am a monster with no soul. All I can do is kill without mercy."   
  
"You are not a monster--" She reached out, but was snapped back by a loose power line.   
  
"Don't touch me," the ArchAngel ordered as the illuminated wires hovered around him. "Go away and don't come back. I hurt all those that come close to me."   
  
Solana clutched her skirt, emotions rising. "That is a lie!"   
  
"Is it? I have no recollection of my past, my present is in turmoil and my future uncertain." His voice lowered to a sad whisper. "My Deus has abandoned me. I have nothing else to live for now."   
  
"You're in pain, Apollo. You're confused. I understand. But killing all the Angels to hurt your Deus will not make it better."   
  
"Then what will?" He angrily shouted back. "I do not understand! Why does Sayoko hate me because I am 'wrong'? Is it 'wrong' to protect her?"   
  
"No, but it is wrong to cause her and other people pain. Your intentions were pure-hearted, but your actions were astray." Solana took a tentative step forward, offering her hand to her brother. "I know deep down you don't want to do this. Please stop this. Sayoko can still forgive you."   
  
"For..Forgive?" Apollo asked in his confusion. Solana smiled softly.   
  
"Forgiveness is much like acceptance. And isn't that what you want from Sayoko-san?"   
  
"Sayoko can still accept me?" Apollo looked down at her hand and stepped down. But just as their fingers touched, two fleeting shadows dashed between them and flung them to opposite sides. The golden-haired Angels landed simultaneously on their feet and faced their new opponents.   
  
Two Angels stood before them. One, a male Angel dressed as a ninja with jet black hair cascading to his knees. The other, a female Angel, with a magnificently layered black kimono hanging off over her bare right shoulder, hair pinned up in a bun. Both wore a dangling crescent moon from their chained collars, as well as a blindfold over their eyes.   
  
Apollo stood up, but Solana quickly restrained him. "We must flee," she spoke with quivering fear. Apollo glanced back at her. "Why?"   
  
"You don't remember them, do you?" Her face whitened with anxiety. "Look at them carefully. Are they familiar to you?"   
  
Apollo stared at the strangers. They were slender yet powertype Angels, and remained deathly silent and still, like two zombies poised to attack. Something was not right with the two, but what he wasn't sure.   
  
At once, the black-haired Angels removed their handkerchiefs and faced their enemies.   
  
Emerald green met emerald green.   
  
Apollo blinked in surprise, "They're the same as us."   
  
"Yes," Solana said sadly. "They are Gamma and Delta, our younger siblings. And they have come to capture us."   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
